Delicius Lies
by Glowpotteryhoa17
Summary: -¿Y cómo es que Hermione Granger vino a dar en un lugar como Dallas? -Creo que deberías sentarte -dijo ella con cansancio-. Esto será una larga historia.
1. Chapter 1 Que comience el juego

_**Nota de la autora:**__ Quiero aclarar que los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen sino a J.K Rowling. Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado y que dejen reviews para poder saber si seguir con la historia, sin más espero que la lean y les guste._

_**Pareja: **__Harry Potter & Hermione Granger_

_**Summary: **_

_-¿Y cómo es que Hermione Granger vino a dar en una ciudad como Dallas? _

_-Creo que deberías sentarte -dijo ella con cansancio-. Esto será una larga historia._

**Capitulo 1  
****_"Que comience el juego"_**

Desde niña, Hermione Granger tuvo gran afinidad por curar a las personas. "Serías una doctora estupenda" le había dicho su madre una vez. Desde entonces eso era lo que ella quería ser, pero hablar con su padre del asunto no era fácil. Contar con la ayuda de su madre aún así era todo para ella pero al morir por cácer tuvo que hacer a un lado ese sueño.

Muchas personas coíncidían con lo que había dicho su madre y con el tiempo ella tomó aquel sueño. Al llegar el momento de su graduación ella se había sentado con su padre para hablar de ello pero a su padre esa propuesta no le hacía gracia alguna.

-Pagaré las clases de médicina -le había dicho finalmente después de una larga conversación. Sin embargo su mirada no era de aprobación-. Con una condición. Después de eso volverás al bufet para ejercer mi puesto.

-Pero papá, ¿qué pasa con Neville o Luna?. Cualquiera de ellos podría hacerlo.

-Ni tu hermano, ni tu hermana podrán ejercer ese puesto. Cada uno eligió algo que los hizo débil y tu eres fuerte -colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros mirandola directamente a los ojos-. Esa es mi condición.

Su rostro era severo pero en sus ojos reflejaba preocupación. Lo entendía, no era fácil no saber a qué hijo dejaría la empresa qué tanto trabajo le ha costado hacer pero también sabia que cualquiera de sus hermanos podría hacer el trabajo, solo si no hubieran herido su orgullo al alejarse para realizar sus sueños.

Ella asintió con la cabeza firmando un acuerdo que esperaba poder romper. Cinco años era mucho tiempo y con eso podría hacer que su padre se diera cuenta de que ella estaba hecha para ser doctora, no abogada. Ahora solo esperaba ir a la universidad de California y comenzar con su sueño.


	2. Chapter 2 Una promesa no puede ser rota

**Capitulo 2**

**"Una promesa no puede ser rota"**

Cinco años más tarde se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos por última vez. Berkeley había sido la universidad a la que había entrado finalmente con el sueño de estudiar medicina y ahora solo quedaban días para la graduación.

_"Último día" _pensó con una sonrisa en sus labios. Había luchado tanto por eso que le parecía increíble que pronto terminaría con lo que sería su nueva vida ejerciendo la profeción que ella quería. Al entrar en la cafetería saludó al grupo de chicos con el que estaba acostumbrada a estar antes de sentarse en la mesa con su bandeja.

-Último día, Granger -escuchó decir a su mejor amigo, Ronald Weasley, estudiante de arquitectura también pronto graduante.

-Último día -repitió ella con una sonrisa.

-Espero que no se olviden de los pobres -se quejó la pequeña Ginny, la hermana de Ron. Estudiante de arte a la cual aún le quedaba un año de universidad-. Aunque no tengo preocupación por Ronald, sé que lo seguiré viendo por un buen tiempo -se encogió de hombros después de desordenarle el cabello a su hermano.

-¿Y como piensas impedir que me vaya? -preguntó molestandola.

-Ron, Ron, Ron. ¿Es que no has aprendido nada?. Aún con setenta años, una esposa, cinco hijos y diez nietos mamá no te dejará alejarte más de tres metros de la casa. Así que no, no me preocupo -todos rompieron en risas en la mesa, incluso Ron aunque su rostro se volvió del mismo color que su cabello.

-Mala suerte, Ron -se burló Hermione comenzando a comer.

-Oh no, castaña. Tu tampoco te salvarás. Así sea tenga que adherirme a ti como una garrapata -sentencio con voz imponente en contraste a su tamaño y contextura.

-Entonces será mejor que use collar antipulgas -todos los demás se rieron pero Ginny se cruzó de brazos-. Oh vamos, llamitas. Sabes que te llevaré hasta en mi maleta si es necesario.

Ginny también rió. Aquel apodo se lo había impusto la propia Hermione por su cabello rojizo y de ella era la única que lo había aceptado. Otros habían intentado decirle lo mismo llevandose una mirada nada agradable de la pequeña Weasley.

Regresar a su departamento esa tarde habia sido extraño. Era la última vez que había pisado aquella universidad como estudiante y ahora solo faltaba graduarse para que su vida en Californa hubiera terminado. Ahora tendría que ejercer su profesión como Doctora.

Abrió su buzón para sacar varias cartas, la mayoría solo eran facturas o revistas por suscripción. Sin embargo la última era la más extraña aunque la más familiar. Venía de Londres y ella sabía bien quién era la única persona que podría ser.

Entró al departamento aún mirando la carta y se sentó en el sillón sin abrirla. Por un lado quería saber que contenía pero por otro lado tenía miedo de que no fuera lo que esperaba. Llevaba tiempo sin hablar con su padre y las pocas veces que lo había hecho no había sido para más cosas que decirle que necesitaba dinero, para preguntarle como iba la casa aún cuando la respuesta era la misma y nada más. A él no le interesaba como le iba en la facultad de medicina. Al abrir la carta notó que estaba escrita a computadora, ella lo sabia, su padre jamás se sentaría a escribirle, seguramente había colocado a su secretaria a un lado diciendole que escribir mientras él prefería seguir trabajando con los documentos de los casos nuevos.

_Para mi pequeña, Hermione._

_Hija, sé que pronto volverás a Londres pero quería enviarte esto para que supieras por mi que estaré para tu graduación. Sé lo importante que es para ti haber ido allí para estudiar y hemos hablado poco desde que te fuiste además de que solo viniste tres veces desde que te fuiste y tus visitas no fueron muy largas._

Ella sonrió, era un viejo descarado. Si ella había dejado de viajar habia sido por los monotonos días que había tenido en su estadía alla, solo en unas ocasiones había podido vistar a sus sobrinos en casa de Luna y el resto del tiempo sólo se habia sentado en la casa a esperar a que su padre llegara para la cena.

-El podría haber venido a vistarme -murmuró con sarcasmo.

Estaba completamente segura de que nunca dejaría su trabajo por algo tan insignificante para él como eso. Sin embargo leer que vendría para su graduación era algo que la emocionaba. Quería verla con la toga y el virrete recibiendo el titulo en sus manos, seguramente se daba cuenta de que aquel era un sueño que ella no pensaba abandonar. Volvió la vista a la carta más tranquila para continuar leyendo.

_Seguramente te graduaras con honores. Tu misma me has contado que tus calificaciones son altas y a pesar de que creyeras que no te estaba escuchando, si lo hacía. Pero no era algo para sorprenderme, siempre he estado orgulloso de ti por tus esfuerzos y por lo que has logrado en la vida. Para ti es fácil conseguir lo que quieres y sino lo crees mira el lugar en el que te encuentras._

_Pero también me siento preocupado por tu futuro. La carrera de medicina es tu vocación pero no es algo que te llevará lejos, hija. Lo sé porque con el bufet tendrías asegurado el éxito. Solo tendrías que encargarte de lo que yo he trabajado para que tengas una vida sin preocupaciones. Sé que crees que con el tiempo puedo olvidar cosas, y más cuando se refiere a ti pero no es cierto. Recuerdo desde el momento en que comenzaste a andar en bicicleta y es por eso que también recuerdo la promesa que hiciste cinco años atrás. Hija, solo tienes que venir a encargarte de tu futuro, ni siquiera tienes que buscarlo pues el te está esperando aquí en Londres. Con el tiempo verás que la vida no te podría dar nada mejor, ni siquiera la medicina. Solo quería que supieras eso y espero lo aceptes. _

_Te quiere, tu padre._

_PD: llegaré el viernes temprano._

Hermione dejó la carta a un lado. Eso era precisamente lo que no había querido leer, lo que había querido olvidar en aquellos cinco años y lo que esperaba que él también hiciera pero eso no pasaría. No pudo evitar que varias lágrimas se escaparan y rodaran por su mejilla, ¿qué haría para evitar aquello?. Rápidamente se secó las lágrimas, ¿de qué le servia llorar? aquello no evitaría que su padre la llevara nuevamente a Londres para ser abogada así como tampoco habia evitado la muerte de su madre.

"Haz algo" le ordenó la parte más severa de su mente. Ella misma había comenzado a seguir esa parte como si su vida dependiera de ello porque en cierto modo así lo era. Para ser alguien tienes que tener mano dura, aquella frase se la había enseñado su padre mientras educaba a sus tres hijos.

Jueves por la noche, la castaña daba vueltas por su departamento pensando en una solución. Llevaba dos días dandole vueltas al asunto pero por más que lo pensaba no tenía solución alguna.

-Le harás un hueco al suelo -trato de bromear Ron pero ella ni siquiera lo miró-. Herms, comprendo la gravedad de la situación pero tu sabias que pasaría.

-Te he dicho todo desde el principio, Ronald. Sabes lo que esperaba.

-Si, pero una cosa es lo que esperas y otra es lo que realmente pasa y lo que realmente pasa es que tu padre no olvidó el asunto -se levantó y se colocó frente a ella para evitar que siguiera caminando-. ¿Qué pasa con tus hermanos?

-Según papá ninguno de ellos puede con el trabajo -suspiró-. También yo lo creo, Luna decidió ser ama de casa y dedicarse a sus hijos y Neville... bueno el prefiere la vida fácil.

-Entonces tu papá debería buscar uno de sus mejores trabajadores, ¿no crees?

-No quiere dejar la empresa a otra persona que no sea de la familia.

-¿Tienen más familiares?

-No creo que ninguno quiera dejar su vida en Italia.

-No me dejas opciones, enana.

Se dejó caer en el sillón donde había estado antes su amigo. Llevó ambas manos a su rostro y las restrego con fuerza, como si eso pudiera quitar toda su preocupación y conseguirle una solución.

-¿Qué hay de un trabajo? -preguntó el pelirojo de repente. Hermione lo miró sin entender.

-¿Un trabajo?, ¿de qué hablas?.

-¿Si consigues un trabajo como doctora no será suficiente para que tu padre te deje fuera del bufet?

-No lo sé. Él necesita que alguien se ocupe de la empresa.

-Mira -se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado-. Si encuentras un trabajo puede que él vea que realmente eres buena para esto. Así podrás ofrecerte a ayudarlo a encontrar otra persona para el puesto.

-¿Así de sencillo?

-¿Crees que será sencillo? no tienes idea, Herms. Esto podría no funcionar.

-Lo sé. Pero al menos tu pudiste darme una solución, llevo dos días pensando que podría hacer y nada. Mi cerebro está seco -suspiró y lo miró-. ¿Y donde encontraré trabajo?

-Eso no lo sé. Pero te ayudaré a encontrarlo.

Ella sonrió y lo abrazó. Ahora solo debía esperar ver a su padre. Hablaría con él, le haría otra proposición y con suerte aceptaría. Su único objetivo sería encontrar un trabajo para que él se diera cuenta de que ella podía hacerse cargo de su futuro.


	3. Chapter 3 ¿Peligro o?

**Capitulo 3**

_**"¿Peligro o...?"**_

Pocos minutos para que la ceremonia comenzara. Hermione alzaba la mirada por entre las cabezas de sus compañeros en espera de ver el rostro de su padre. Él lo había prometido, y a pesar de saber lo que se venía con su presencia, quería saber que él la estaba apoyando aún cuando no estaba de acuerdo.

La voz de uno de los profesores mientras hablaba le llegaba en la lejanía, no podía permanecer quieta aunque quisiera. Respiró con profundidad cuando sintió la mano de Ron en su hombro, aún así su corazón no dejó de latir con fuerza.

Uno a uno fueron pasando para retirar el titulo. Se acercaba el momento que quería que viera su padre y él no se encontraba ahí para presenciarlo. Escuchó su nombre y se levantó con torpeza, aún seguía pensando en donde se encontraba su papá. Al llegar al escenario tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no caerse al subir los pocos escalones y tomó el titulo seguido de la foto. Miró el público con una sonrisa fingida hasta que se encontró con la mirada de la peliroja hermana de Ron, ella la saludó y acto seguido señalo algo a su lado. Su padre. El hombre levantó la mano en señal de saludo y esta vez la sonrisa de Hermione se amplió, fue hasta que escuchó el nombre del siguiente alumno cuando se bajó del escenario.

Durante la ceremonia la castaña buscaba en su cerebro que decirle a su padre. Estaba feliz de verlo allí pero ahora tenía que buscar la excusa que se había pasado la noche prácticando. No era mentira aquello pero la verdad es que no estaba segura de donde podrían darle trabajo tan pronto... o siquiera si su padre aceptaría.

Saludando a varios compañeros que pasaban a su lado se acercó a su padre que se encontraba a un lado con las manos en los bolsillos. No parecía encajar allí con su traje de diseñador, su cabello perfectamente peinado hacia un lado y su piel bien concervada para su edad.

-Felicidades, pequeña -su voz profunda era dulce a los oídos de ella débido al tiempo que tenía de escucharla. Lo abrazó y se mantuvo así durante varios minutos-. Estoy orgulloso.

-Estaba nerviosa de que no vinieras. Pensaba que tendrías otra reunion y te perderías esto -confesó sin temor a parecer tonta.

-Nunca -beso su cabeza-. Aún cuando no esté de acuerdo con esto.

Ella suspiró y lo miró. Estaba bastante clara con esa asunto por mala suerte.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque sé que serías una mejor abogada. Lo llevas en la sangre, tu carácter te haría ganar muchos casos con fácilidad.

-Pero no puedo ejercer una ocupación que no me gusta.

-En el trabajo solo se necesita talento.

-Y pasión. Y solo se puede sentir pasión por algo que de verdad te agrada, no solo porque las personas te lo digan o porque tienes buen carácter.

-¿Ves? acabas de ganar un caso sin ni siquiera intentarlo.

Ella tomó aire llenandose de valor más que de aire. Necesitaba enfrentarse a lo que no quería desde hace tiempo.

-Quiero trabajar como doctora.

-Tenemos un trato.

-Lo sé, y es por eso que quiero hacer otro trato. Uno en donde de verdad cumpliré mi palabra pero necesito una oportunidad al menos.

-Hermione...

-Solo escúchame, ¿si? -lo miró a los ojos-. Déjame probar al encontrar trabajo. Si no encuentro, o veo que no es para mi lo dejo y regreso a Londres sin quejas.

-Eso lo dijiste hace cinco años.

-No, hace cinco años acepté una condición que no tenía sentido. ¿Para qué estudiar sin siquiera intentarlo? ¿enserio me dejarás perder cinco años de mi vida estudiando aquí solo para seguir en el bufet?

El hombre se alejó contrariado. Sin embargo después de unos segundos de silencio volvió su mirada a ella. Relajó los hombros y cerró los ojos para abrirlos y asentir con la cabeza.

-Una oportunidad. Solo una, Hermione. Eso será todo. ¿Donde trabajaras?

Aquello la tomó desprevenida, ni siquiera sabía en donde buscar. No conocia mucho de California ya que la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba en la universidad así que tendría que recorrer muchas calles y hospitales antes de encontrar algo.

-Ron me aydará a encontrar algo -dijo un poco dudosa. Solo esperaba que su padre no lo notara-. Sabe de algunos lugares -mintió.

-¿Por qué no buscas en Londres? -alzó una ceja-. Allí también tendrías oportunidad.

-Quiero agotar las opciones.

-Bien, pero te doy tres meses, pequeña. Solo eso. Si eres buena deberías encontrar un trabajo para ese tiempo y probarlo lo suficiente para saber si eres buena para eso.

-Estaré bien.

-Está bien. Debo regresar a Londres por un caso pendiente pero quiero saber de ti y de donde trabajaras en poco tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?.

Asintió con la cabeza y él besó su frente. Al desaparecer de su vista corrió a donde se encontraba Ron con su númerosa familia. Los saludó a todos con la mejor cortesía que pudo y se llevó al chico alejado de allí.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué dijo tu padre?

-Que si.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y por qué esa cara?

-Porque ese es el problema. Me dió un ultimatum para encontrar un trabajo de doctora en tres meses. ¿Me puedes explicar donde voy a encontrar trabajo tan fácil?

-Yo...

-Tal vez yo pueda tener una respuesta para eso.

Ambos se giraron para mirar a un hombre acercarse a ellos. No debía tener unos dos o tres años más que ella, su cabello era negro como el azabache y sus ojos de un color azul claro. Su cabello se encontraba despeinado pero hacía equilibrio con su traje color negro y su camisa de un color vinotinto. Llevaba un vaso de wisky en la mano y la otra se encontraba escondida en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¿Escuchando conversaciones privadas, primo? Pensé que te habías quitado ese mal habito -Ron bromeaba. Se acercó al hombre y apretó su mano.

-Solo cuando quiero rescatar a damiselas en apuros -sonrió dejando ver su perfecta dentadura blanca-. Y creo que aquí hay una -señaló mirando a la castaña.

-¿Y usted podría venir a rescatarme? -se cruzó de brazos. A pesar de lo atractivo del hombre su actitud era algo que la mostaba-. ¿Cómo?

-Usted quiere trabajo como doctora. Yo necesito a una.

-¿Es enserio? -ella lo miró sin creerselo del todo. Luego miró a Ron que simplemente se encogió de hombros-. ¿Cómo es eso?

-Yo tengo lo que usted quiere y usted es lo que yo necesito. ¿Que más explicación para eso? -se encogió de hombros- tomelo o dejelo.

-¿Es seguro?

-Soy hombre de palabra.

-¿Y quien es usted?

-Harry Potter. ¿Acepta o no mi proposición?

La castaña lo miró con incredulidad. Era de confianza por ser familiar de Ron pero el hombre parecía negarse a darle detalle del trabajo. Sin embargo, peor que ser enfermera simplemente no podría ser y sería un trabajo. Simple. Tómo la mano que le ofrecía el pelinegro sin saber en lo que se estaba metiendo.


	4. Chapter 4 Ganas algo, pierdes algo

**Capitulo 4  
**_**"Ganas algo, pierdes algo"**_

_Dallas, Texas.  
__Población: 1.197.816  
__Tercera entidad más grande de Texas._

Si decía que no había investigado el lugar, mentía. Y se había llevado una sorpresa al ver que habían fotos hasta de la hacienda y sus alrededores. Grandes inversiones de la familia Potter empezando por el primo de Ron, Harry.

_"¿Qué estás haciendo, Hermione?"_ le preguntó una voz en su cabeza. La verdad es que ni ella tenía respuesta a esa pregunta, solo algo la impulsaba y era la desesperación que tenía por hacerle entender a su padre que ella no estaba hecha para ser abogada. Pero... ¿aquella era la solución?, tenía que serlo, era la única salida que veía y además no estaría sola, Ron la apoyaría.

La castaña se encontraba frente al lugar donde comenzaría a trabajar. El primo de Ron se había encargado de darle pocos detalles, trabajaría como doctora en su hacienda era lo que se había límitado a decir básicamente. Sin embargo se le había olvidado detalles como que la hacienta ocupada un area bastante amplia, tanto que tenía todos los sectores muy bien marcados, lo suficiente como para perderse en solo uno.

-Mi primo siempre ha sido de los que les gusta administrar su dinero -dijo Ron acompañandola a la entrada.

-Sin mencionar el egocentrismo -susurró aunque sabía perfectamente que la había escuchado, él solo rió.

Ambos entraron en el interior y la fachada del exterior solo era una pequeña parte de lo amplia y grande que podía ser la hacienda. Casi se sintió mariada por ello. Una de las mujeres encargadas de la cocina salió en ese momento y a pesar de que Hermione se soprendió de verla, ella no pareció tener la misma reacción.

-El Sr. dijo que vendría pronto. La estaba esperando sta. Granger -la mujer sonrió y le hizo una señal de que la siguiera-. Sr. Weasley, su primo quiere verlo en el despacho.

Ron asintió y le dió un apretón a la mano de la castaña despidiendose. Hermione se sintió indefensa, esa casa era demasiado grande y a ella la intimidaba. Observó que la mujer de la seguía esperando así que comenzó a avanzar detrás de ella. Pudo detallar la trenza que se extendía detrás de su nuca hasta llegar a su cintura, su cabello era color café oscuro y no parecía tener más de cincuenta años.

Al llegar se detuvieron frente a una puerta mientras la mujer sacaba las llaves de su bolsillo para abrirla. Al entrar no se esperaba aquello, había una gran cama con sábanas blancas en el centro, una mesa de noche a un lado con una lámpara, un enorme armario con dos puertas a un lado y un tocador frente a la cama. Hermione entró con las maletas y las dejó a un lado mientras recorría la habitación con la mirada.

-El sr. Potter quiere verla después de su reunión con el sr. Weasley -informó la mujer cerca de la puerta-. Si necesita algo solo aviseme.

Ella asintió. La mujer salió dejandola sola en la habitación y se sintió pequeña. Tendría que pedirle a Ron que le enseñara los lugares de esa casa para no perderese, no quería hacer el rídiculo cuando a penas entraba a trabajar allí. Especialmente porque era la primera vez que trabajaría ejerciendo la medicina fuera de la práctica de la universidad.

Decidió comenzar a deshacer su maleta, no tenía idea de cuando tardarían él y Ron en aquella pequeña reunión pero decidió que de no terminar antes seguiría cuando regresara. El armario era enorme para la cantidad de ropa que ella traía aún cuando se considereba una compradora bastante obsesiva.

Su cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto, conocía al hombre de pocos minutos en la fiesta de graduación y había aceptado aquel trabajo antes de que él siquiera le explicara de qué se trataba con certesa. _"La desesperación te puede llevar a muchas partes" _se dijo a si misma riendo con sarcasmo.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ordenando la que sería su habitación hasta que alguien toco su puerta. Le avisaron que Ron se había ido y que hablaría con ella en la noche, mientras tanto Harry Potter la estaba esperando en su despacho.

-Iré en un momento -respondió dejando el último lote de ropa en uno de los cajones.

Salió de la habitación algo pérdida. Observó a una de las mujeres de servicio y le pidió que le dijera con detalles donde se encontraba el despacho del señor. Amablemente la mujer le indicó y ella pudo llegar aunque no sin algunos tropiezos antes de llegar a la puerta correcta. Tocó dos veces antes de escuchar la voz masculina de Harry decir "adelante". Ella abrió la puerta y entró.

-Cierra la puerta y toma asiento -ella dudó un instante-. Tranquila. No te morderé... al menos no si tu no quieres -ella apretó los labios y cerró la puerta detrás de ella antes de sentarse en la silla frente a él-. ¿Ya te has instalado?

-Si. Acabo de terminar de desempacar mis maletas, gracias.

-Te informo que tu trabajo comenzará a partir de mañana. Llegarán nuevos empleados a la hacienda y necesito que trabajes con el hospital para mandarle a hacer las pruebas necesarias y averiguar si son aptos para este trabajo.

-Muy bien -ahora comenzaba a entender mejor su trabajo-. ¿Llamo al hospital o iré a verlos personalmente?

-Puedes llamarlos pero tengo un conocido que podría explicarte con exactitud si vas alla. Su nombre es Draco Malfoy.

-Perfecto. ¿Algo más?

-Si. También tendrás que hacer lo mismo con el personal de mantenimiento. Por alguna razón hemos perdido a más de veinte por una enfermedad exparsida, sin embargo aún no sabemos quién es el portador.

-¿Tiene alguna idea de qué pueda ser o los sintomas?

-Pues la mayoría solo presenta fiebre, congestión nasal y desmayos. Sin embargo aún no hemos diagnosticado la raíz del problema. Eso es todo por ahora. Puedes retirarte.

-Con permiso.

Ella se levantó y caminó hacía la puerta. Harry no pudo evitar bajar su mirada por el cuerpo bien formado de la castaña. Las curvas aún podían notarse a través de la chaqueta de cuero marron, los vaqueros ajustados y las botas negras. Justo antes de que Hermione tomara el pomo de la puerta escuchó nuevamente la voz del pelinegro.

-Una cosa más, Hermione -una corriente eléctrica descendió por su cuerpo al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de él-. Quiero que comienze a llamarme Harry.

-Las personas quieren muchas cosas, el caso es conseguirlo.

Salió del despacho cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y él sonrió ampliamente. Era la actitud de aquella mujer con su padre lo que lo habia llamado la atención, exigía sus derechos sin perder la compostura. Era bastante parecida al carácter de él por lo que ambos chocaban, se habia propuesto un reto en acercarse a ella ese mismo día para terminar una noche bastante alocada, sin embargo al escuchar su conversación con Ron sus planes habían cambiado. La quería allí por su trabajo, si era buena la dejaría, pero su objetivo principal era conocer que había detrás de las palabras sarcasticas de la castaña.


	5. Chapter 5 ¿Suficientes verdades?

**Capitulo 5  
**_**"¿Suficientes verdades?"**_

Hermione cerró la puerta detrás de ella sintiendo que las rodillas le temblaban. Se volvería loca con los comentarios de ese hombre mientras la pusieran de esa manera_. "Concentrate en trabjar, Hermione"_ se reprendió a si misma, no estaba siendo para nada profecional si en su primer trabajo se derretía por su jefe. _"Además, a penas lo conoces" _se recordó, sin embargo sabia que Harry Potter no necesitaba ser conocido a fondo para despertar aquel deseo en las mujeres. Aquello la aplacó un poco, solo era la reacción de cualquier mujer aunque ella nunca se consideró igual que las demás, no por superioridad, simplemente se sentía diferente.

Una hora y media más tarde se encontraba acostada en su cama mirando el techo, decidió acostarse temprano pero su mente parecía no dejarla hacerlo. Las facciones de Harry, sus ojos mirandola con aquella superioridad pero a la vez con curiosidad, sus labios. _"¡Joder, Hermione! si aspiras tener oportunidad en este trabajo tienes que alejar tus sentimientos de tu trabajo". _Se giró quedando de lado y apretó más su almohada, tendría que permanecer en aquel trabajo al menos hasta que tuviera más experiencia.

Apagó la luz sobre la mesita al lado de su cama decidida a que el día siguiente se olvidaría de lo que sentía, o más bien, de lo que su jefe la había hecho sentir.

9:45 a.m

Ya vestida con pantalones oscuros, top verde manzana y zapatos de tacon en punta, Hermione Granger caminaba hacia el enorme edificio del Hunch Hospital. Según Harry, allí encontraría a un conocido suyo que la ayudaría con el trabajo que tenía que hacer en la hacienda, después de eso conocería a cada uno de los trabajadores para comenzar a hacer las pruebas.

-Disculpe -dijo la castaña al acercarse a la recepción-. Vengo de parte de Harry Potter, amm... se supone que...

-Oh, si. Descuide. El doctor Malfoy sabía que vendría. La está esperando en su consultorio -señaló una de las puertas a pocos metros.

-Gracias -sonrió caminando hacia la puerta que la enfermera le indicaba.

Malfoy, al menos sabia su apellido. Se sentía estúpida al recordar que se encontraba tan distraida frente al moreno que se había olvidado por completo de preguntar siquiera el nombre o la conección con aquel sujeto que la ayudaría.

Tocó dos veces la puerta antes de que una voz grave pero amable le indicara que pasara. Abrió la puerta y observó a un hombre rubio de ojos grises, su piel era blanquecina y su cabello estaba perfectamente peinado hacia atrás. Le hizo una señal de que pasara mientras el hablaba por telefono.

-Muy bien, no se preocupe. Si, lo veré mañana temprano.

Ella cerró la puerta antes de avanzar al interior. Algunos muros estaban pintados en color crema, otros en color blanco. Detrás de él se encotraba su titulo y a los lados varias fotos de la parte interior del cuerpo humano. A un lado se encontraba un medidor de peso, una camilla donde seguramente revisaba a los pacientes cuando solo era revisión rutinaria. Al otro lado se extendía un gran ventanal donde tenía una vista bastante amplia de Dallas. En su escritorio se leía _Dr. Malfoy_. El hombre seguía hablando mientras le hacía un gesto con la mano de que se sentara, ella lo hizo y se cruzó de piernas mirando la oficina en espera de que terminara la llamada.

-Bien. Así lo haré. Hasta luego -separó el auricular de su oreja y colgó-. Lamento eso. Un gusto, soy el doctor Draco Malfoy -extendió la mano y ella la tomo de modo instantaneo-. Tu debes ser Hermione Granger.

-Así es, un gusto -se acomodó nuevamente en su asiento-. Tengo entendido que usted ya sabe que vengo de parte del sr. Harry Potter.

-Oh si, aunque no sabia que hacía que sus empleados lo llamaran de usted -sonrió mostrando su perefecta dentadura mientras apoyaba las manos en el escritorio-. Al hombre no le gustan las formalidades a menos que sea necesario.

-Si, eso lo sé. Aún así creo que lo seguiré llamando sr. Potter -sonrió compartiendo la complicidad del doctor-.

-Su talon de aquiles -rió en forma breve pero volvió a recuperar la compostura-. He escuchado que tiene problemas con sus empleados pero he tenido demasiado trabajo y no he podido pasarme por la hacienda.

-Pues así es. Según me contó ya ha pérdido a varios trabajadores por sintomas que aparentan ser una simple gripe -le informó ella tomando aire profesional-. Lo único es que al parecer nadie ha sabido qué es con certesa.

-Ese es el problema. Harry envió a varios para aca pero al no presentar algo grave no podíamos más que darles algún medicamento. Sin embargo me ha contado que ninguno ha mejorado y han comenzado a renunciar.

-Es por eso que estoy aquí. Les haré varias pruebas a cada uno.

-Lo sé, aquí dispondrás de lo que necesites. Cuando tengas las pruebas podrás enviarlas a analizar aquí.

Hermione habia estado nerviosa a causa de esa reunión. No sabia con qué clase de doctor encontraría allí y el hecho de no haberle pedido información alguna a Harry la hacía sentirse peor. Aún así, ahora sabia que podía contar verdaderamente en qué podría realizar su trabajo.

* * *

Harry se encontraba en su despacho. Había tenido una reunión nada favorosa esa mañana y con ello tuvo que tomar la desición de viajar a California para ocuparse de eso él mismo. Prefería trabajar desde la hacienda donde crecio pero no abandonaba la obligación de socio de las empresas Potter.

Su abuelo comenzó con aquella empresa aún sin terminar la universidad, pronto estudiar y mantener la empresa habían sido lo único en su vida hasta que decidió casarse. Las dos familias fueron socias de la empresa y desde entonces fueron pasando de generación en generación. La empresa Potter tenía sede en distintos paises, cada familia se centraba en un sede, él estaba encargado de la sede en Californa y desde entonces se habia encargado de trabajar en la hacienda y hacerse cargo de los asuntos de la empresa.

-Parvati -llamó a su secretaria en la empresa-. Viajaré a California esta misma tarde. Haz la reunión para mañana a las ocho en punto.

-Muy bien señor.

Debido a las veces que él había tenido que viajar ya tenía un departamento alla. Era bastante amplio y mandaba a que lo mantuviera limpio mientras el no se encontraba allí. Usualmente no le importaba, pero en aquel momento se encontraba allí Hermione. _"¿Y qué con eso?" _se preguntó a si mismo _"Oh vamos, idiota. Lo último que quieres en este momento es separte de ella" _pareció responderle su conciencia.

Se restregó el rostro con ambas manos como si así pudiera quitar el recuerdo del rostro de la castaña de su cabeza.

-¿Me mando a llamar, mi niño? -Ava era su nana desde que él era pequeño. Era como una segunda mamá para él y a pesar de su edad ella aún seguía cuidandolo.

-Ava, iré a California. Iré a hacer mi maleta, dile a la sta. Granger que vaya a mi oficina cuando llegue -se levantó de la silla de roble y camino hacia la salida del despacho.

-Bien, mi niño. ¿Algo más?

-Si. Cuando venga Ron, dile que se ocupe de la hacienda mientras estoy en California, él sabe qué tendrá que hacer.

Ella asintió acompañandolo a salir del despacho. A Harry no le gustaba tener que salir así pero contaba con que Ron se encargaría del lugar en su ausencia.

* * *

Hermione salió del hospital y subió a un taxi rumbo a la hacienda. La reunión con Draco salió perfectamente y ahora solo quedaba comenzar con su trabajo, primero tendría que hacer las pruebas de rutina a pesar de que él le habia dicho que ya estaban hechas, sin embargo algo que le había quedado claro al salir de la universidad habia sido que primero hay que salir de lo básico.

Al llegar nuevamente a la hacienda pagó el taxi y bajó. Con tan solo entrar se encontró con la misma mujer que la llevó a su habitación indicandole que el sr. Potter la quería ver en su despacho antes de irse.

Ella salió rumbo al despacho sin entender, ¿antes de irse? ¿irse a donde?. Al llegar tocó la puerta y observó a Harry con varias maletas a un lado mientras veía el ordenador.

-¿Me mandó a llamar? -preguntó dudosa aún sin entrar completamente.

-Si. Tengo que avistarte que saldré de la ciudad. Espero que puedas hacer las pruebas sola pero Ron estará al tanto.

-Tranquilo, hablé con el doctor Malfoy. También tendré ayuda del Hunch Hospital.

-Eso me gusta de ti, Hermione -aquel acto de sinceridad la soprendió. El sonrió al notar la mirada de ella.

-Que bueno, al menos a alguien le agrada algo del otro -era inevitable, aquel hombre la hacia sacar todo el sarcasmo que ella podía dar y era mucho.

-Nunca me dirás por mi nombre, ¿verdad? -el se encogió de hombos y metió ambas manos en su bolsillos con aire despreocupado-. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para ganarlo?

-No sé por qué querrías hacerlo.

-Eso pasa cuando quiero algo que me interesa.

-¿Y si el interes no es mutuo?

-No creo que no lo sea -se acercó a ella quedando a una distancia nada apropiada, Hermione sentía sus rodillas temblar-. ¿Me lo puedes negar ahora? -preguntó mirandola fijamente.

_"Contesta" _le gritó su cerebro, su parte dura de no dejarse manejar por nadie y menos de sucumbir a los encantos de un hombre la estaba atormentando pero también sentía el resto de su cuerpo despertar por la cercanía del moreno.

Sus rostros estaban peligrosamente cerca y él estaba encantado de romper los escasos centimetros que habían entre sus labios. Aún así, él esperaba una respuesta de su parte. La dura Hermione no se permitía bajar la mirada ante él pero la Hermione que sentía como cualquier otra mujer le impedía responder, moverse o alejarlo.

Los labios de Harry se encontraban demasiado cerca a los de ella. Podía sentir su aliento golpar contra su nuca. Ninguno de los dos se tocaba pero la atmosfera que los envolvía era como si lo estuvieran. De manera instantanea Hermione cerró los ojos, Harry acercó sus labios a los de ella y ya no quedaba más, excepto...

-Creo que nos veremos cuando vuelva -susurró Harry antes de alejarse. Hermione alzó ambas cejas abriendo los ojos.

Harry sonrió por última vez antes de salir del despacho, justo se escuchó el saludo que le hacia a Ron que venía llegando.

-Hey, Herms. ¿Ha pasado algo? -preguntó su pelirojo amigo.

Tardó en responder aún aturdida por lo ocurrido pero negó con la cabeza. Ambos salieron de allí.

* * *

_Gracias por los Reviews. Espero que les guste la historia y la sigan leyendo, me he inspirado en hacerla porque adoro a esta pareja. Ojala les siga gustando y actualizaré más seguido en cuanto pueda. Espero sus reviews._


	6. Chapter 6 SentidosSentimientos

**Capitulo 6  
**_**"Sentidos-Sentimientos"**_

Horas más tardes Hermione y Ron llevaban más de media hacienda recorrida. Ron parecía conocer todos los detalles de la hacienda así que no le hacía sorpresa que Harry lo hubiese dejado a cargo, conocía desde el manejo de los papeles de la hacienda hasta cada uno de los caballos que había en los establos.

-¿Alguna vez has montado a caballo? -le preguntó Ron. Una cantidad de caballos se encontraban allí, algunos comiendo, otros estaban siendo aseados por los encargados-.

-Solo una vez, mi padre me llevó en uno de sus viajes a conocer la hacienda de su tio abuelo pero su estadía allí no fue buena. Desde entonces se límita a hablar con él por telefono -se encogió de hombros paseando su mirada-. ¿Cuál debería usar?

-¿Quieres ir a cabalgar? -se sorprendió de eso pero enseguida se encogió de hombros, llevaba cuatro años de conocerla-. Vale, creo que estarás bien con Brailey -palpó la cabeza de un caballo de un color marrón claro con una mancha blanca en el ojo izquierdo.

-Bien Brailey, seremos compañeros entonces -acarició con suavidad la cabeza del caballo y este respondió sacudiendola-. ¿En cuál irás tú?

-Relámpago -se acercó a un caballo marrón oscuro completamente-. Lo escogí desde que vine la primera vez aquí.

-¿Desde cuando le pertenece esta hacienda a Harry? -Hermione sentía curiosidad por eso desde que le ofreció el trabajo pero sentía que era demasiada impertinencia preguntarselo al propio Harry.

-Esta fue una de las casas que repartió mi abuelo antes de morir, desde entonces James y Lily se vinieron aca pero hace un par de años decidieron mudarse a Francia, sin embargo Harry no quería dejar la hacienda así que decidió quedarse y encargarse de ella. Él ya es muy conocido por aquí.

-¿Y tú? ¿cuanto tiempo pasas aquí? -miró a Ron ensillar a Brailey antes de ensillar a Relámpago.

-Vengo algunas veces. Me gusta el lugar pero mayormente vengo porque la familia se reune o porque Harry me necesita.

-Oh, entonces ya sé donde pasabas las vacaciones -sonrió y subió al caballo-. Ya no tienes lugar donde esconderte Ronald.

-Huy Hermione, conociendote ni que me meta debajo en el otro lugar del mundo me dejarías de buscar -rió mientras subía al caballo-. Sé que eres buena con las clases y demás pero veremos la práctica.

-¿En serio? ¿una carrera? -lo miró con ansiosa.

-Bien, pero trata de no perderte.

-Bah, no creo que tengas que ver más que el polvo.

Con eso la castaña tomó las riendas del caballo y salió en carrera, Ron con una sonrisa en el rostro salió detrás de ella. A pesar de escuchar rumores en la universidad que los incluía a ellos dos como pareja nunca habia pasado nada, y ellos mismo lo habían comprabado al ver que nada ocurrió entre ellos en cuatro años juntos. Además Ginny, su hermana pasaba con ellos la mayor parte del tiempo así que no había intervalo de tiempo donde pasaran muchas horas solos.

Al final Ron ganó, ella lo sabía desde un principio pero al menos había logrado llegar detrás de él. Llegaron al lugar donde tenían los cultivos, varios trabajadores se encontraban allí así que Ron se dedicó a presentarselos. Le dijo que sería mejor que los conociera y después hablara con cada uno para entrar en detalles si había entrado en contacto con algo extraño alguno de ellos y buscar la solución al problema. Harry le dió indicaciones a Ron de que Hermione usara la oficina principal ubicada a unas puertas de la de Harry para que tuviera su espacio y de necesitar algo se lo preguntara a él mismo.

-Caramba Ronald, siempre dejas al pobre Seamus de último -un castaño ojos claros caminaba entre los canales de los cultivos en dirección a ellos. Lo abrazó dando un leve golpe en su espalda antes de mirar a Hermione y ofrecer su mano-. Siempre me hacen conocer a las mujeres hermosas de último.

-Eso es porque nunca dejas para los demas, Seamus -dijo Ron sacudiendo la cabeza pero divertido. Hermione sonrió.

-Soy Hermione Granger, la nueva doctora -tomó la mano de Seamus y dejó que este besara el dorso de su mano.

-Seamus Finnigan -sonrió dejando su mano caer-. Será un placer tratar con usted. Soy el capataz encargado de esta parte de la hacienda.

-Y será solo eso -le recordó Ron con mirada severa aunque no quitaba su amabilidad-. Recuerda que en el trabajo solo es eso. Además, Hermione tiene quién la defienda. Estudiamos en la misma universidad.

-Tranquilo pelirojo, tu advertencia me quedó clara desde la secundaria -la picardía en su sonrisa aún estaba presente pero no tenía intensiones de algo más.

-Vale ya, solo quería ver como se desarrollan aquí y creo que ya Ron me los presentó a todos así que será mejor que comienze con las citas de uno en uno.

-Esta bien. Te llevaré a tu oficina para que puedas estudiar por donde comenzarás.

-Un placer Seamus -se despidió Hermione subiendo nuevamente a su caballo.

Seamus hizo un gesto con la mano en forma de despedida mientras Ron subia a su caballo y ambos desaparecían por el mismo camino en el que habian llegado. Hermione era una mujer hermosa según lo creía Seamus pero sabía que era terreno peligroso tratar algo con ella, conocía al pelirojo y podía ser demasiado sobreprotector cuando se lo proponia. Sobre todo cuando recordaba la corta época donde salió con su hermana, Ron no le quitó el ojo de ensima hasta que la relación acabó. Desde entonces supo que todo lo relacionado con Ron sería difícil.

* * *

El sol se estaba oponiendo cuando el avión de Harry aterrizó en California. Tendría un reunión a primera hora de la mañana pero debía ir a la empresa a tratar algunos asuntos antes de ir a descanzar a su departamento. Enviaría las maletas mientras él iba a empresas Potter.

Al llegar a la empresa observó la enorme estructura que la caracterizaba. Aquella empresa habia sido creada con el esfuerzo de su abuelo y desde entonces su familia se había encargado de que siguiera creciendo, él mismo se había encargado de manejarla desde la hacienda en Dallas.

Al pasar por la entrada enseñó el carnet de la empresa el cual era reconocido por un detector en la entrada. De inmediato las puertas se abrieron y el guardia de seguridad lo saludó con amabilidad cuando cruzó el pasillo que conducían a las escaleras. Su oficina quedaba en el cuarto piso pero en el primer piso no habían ascensores.

-Buenas tardes sr. Potter -lo saludó Parvati, su secretaria al verlo salir del ascensor. Su oficina se encontraba cerrada al final del pasillo y nadie entraba allí a no ser él, Parvati o las mujeres de la limpieza.

-Buenas, Parvati. ¿Alguna novedad? -preguntó acercandose al pequeño escritorio de la mujer frente al ordenador.

-No sr. Solo los directivos que llamaron para asegurar la reunión de mañana. El resto ya ha sido encargado a Thomas. Su tio llamó diciendo que quería verlo cuando tuviera tiempo -comunicó casi de forma automatica.

-Gracias.

Caminó hacia su oficina y se encerró. Su era un hombre agradable pero pocas veces había ido a visitarlo a Dallas. Vivía en New York pero desde que se enamoró de una hermosa californiana rubia de ojos azules decidió hacer lo mismo que él y manejar la empresa de Nueva York desde allí. Era extraño que estando cerca de una de las empresas Potter estuviera manejando otra cede. Descolgó el telefono y marcó su número, quería hablar con él desde hacía tiempo.

_-¿Bueno? _-escuchó una suave voz femenina la cual supuso que era Jess, su nueva novia. Rió al imaginar lo que podían estar haciendo pero se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

-Jessica, soy Harry.

-_Oh Harry, cariño. Tu tío te estuvo llamando, ha querido hablar contigo. Te lo pasaré._

Se escuchó un ruido luego nada más hasta que tomaron nuevamente el telefono. La agradable voz de su tío se manifestó, era una voz que a pesar de ser gruesa era lo que lo hacía sentir en familia.

_-¡Dios mío!, la única forma de saber de ti es llamando a la empresa. Muy mal muchacho. Sobre todo porque no pasas mucho tiempo en la empresa._

-Oh vamos, viejo. Son muchas las ocupaciones, además ni siquiera te has dignado a irme a visitar a Dallas.

_-¿Cómo se te ocurre llamarme viejo? No señor, en mente soy mucho más joven que tu joven _-su voz parecía reclamo pero se notaba la broma-. _Y no soy el único que puede viajar. Pero aprovechando tu estadía en California creo que sería bueno que almorzaras conmigo y Jessica._

-Vale, para eso te llamo. Mañana tengo una reunión temprano así que iré en cuanto termine. ¿Puedes vivir con eso? -sonrío esperando una respuesta.

-Bien, al menos no moriré sin ver a mi familia -gruño pero luego dejó que una carcajada se escapara-. Nos veremos mañana.

Harry colgó y se dedicó a mirar las cuentas que tenía sobre la mesa. Veía graficos del incremento de la parte economica de la empresa y se sintió satisfecho, todo iba en aumento y las pocas veces que habían bajado no habían pasado de dos o tres meses para recuperarse.

Se recostó del asiento pensando en la castaña que ahora se encontraba en su casa y en el episodio ocurrido unas horas antes. Ni siquiera el mismo sabía de donde sacó las fuerzas para contenerse y no besarla, era lo que había estado deseando desde la graduación de Ron pero no pudo evitar divertirse al ver su reacción. Recordaba la mirada de ella antes de irse y dejarla sola en aquella oficina. Estuvo tan cerca de sus labios que tuvo miedo de descontrolarse. Nunca le pasó algo parecido con ninguna mujer y que pasara justo con ella, una mujer de caracter fuerte, inteligente e independiente lo ponía mal y a la vez lo intrigaba. "Estás mal, Potter" sonrío ante aquello, eso lo sabia sin que su conciencia se lo recordara pero aquello era mucho mejor.


	7. Chapter 7 Más de la cuenta

**Capitulo 7  
**_**"Más de la cuenta"**_

Cuando Hermione se levantó fue saludada por varios trabajadores que ya se encontraban en sus labores a esa hora. Se dirigió a la oficina que Ron le habia mostrado el día anterior para comenzar con su trabajo. Lo necesitaba después de haber pasado la mayor parte de la noche pensando en el "incidente" que había tenido con Harry, se sentía estúpida al pensarlo pero también sentía como si fuera de esas colegialas promedio aún cuando ni en su adolescencia se había considerado una chica común.

Al entrar en la oficina se dirigió a los expedientes archivados de cada uno de los trabajadores. Se preguntó quién los habia hecho, Harry no parecía ser de los que organizaban y tampoco creía que tuviese mucho tiempo para hacerlo. Se lo preguntaría a Ron cuando lo viera.

Leyó el nombre de cada uno de los trabajadores en carpetas amarillas y las dejó sobre el escritorio de roble. Haría una lista con los primeros diez para que entraran, quería trabajar en detalle con cada uno así que se dedicaría su tiempo. Además tenía que ir al hospital para hablar con Draco de algunos asuntos.

-Como podemos ver, el incremento de los gastos ha sido elevado pero también las ganacias -decía un hombre de color con cabello castaño oscuro mientras señalaba varios aspectos en las diapositivas.

-Eso está muy bien sr. Thomas, pero aún así no veo como podríamos minimizar los riesgos -se quejó un hombre canoso. El cliente más difícil de Harry pues ya llevaba meses tratanto de que inviertiera en la empresa-.

-Sr. Filch -comenzó el pelinegro apoyando ambos codos sobre la mesa de reuniones-. Hemos probado todo tipo de productos. Hasta ahora no hemos tenido problemas en ninguna de las asociaciones, somos muy cuidadosos respecto a eso.

-Pero eso no me garantiza que todo no vaya en picada en cuanto meta mis narizes en este asunto -el hombre no parecía querer ceder.

-No puedo ver que tipo de garantía le habrán dado cualquier compañía con la que ya haya invertido -Harry comenzaba a irritarse pero tenía que mantenerse controlado-. Todo tiene un riesgo, sin embargo cuando hay mucho que ganar...

-Sr. Potter -le interrumpió el hombre-. Creo que debería darle el beneficio de la duda. Pienso invertir pero solo una pequeña parte. Cuando usted me demuestre que es lo suficientemente bueno como para no irse a la quiebra sino aumentar entonces tendrá todo mi apoyo.

Harry suspiró. El hombre se levantó y le tendió la mano así que el hizo lo mismo. Vió como se despedía de todos los que se encontraban en la sala y el silencio reinó, no fue hasta después de unos minutos cuando Dean se aclaró la garganta.

-Un hombre difícil, ¿no? -comentó acercandose al ordenador para apagarlo.

-Imposible sería una palabra más exacta -se aflojó la corbata sintiendo como le apretaba de pronto. Luego se desordenó el cabello aunque este no cambió pues siempre había tenido el mismo aspecto-.

-Al menos conseguiste algo.

-Trabajo incompleto -resopló y se levantó. Miró la hora de su reloj, se sorprendió al ver que que ya eran más de la una. Sirius ya lo estaría esperando-. Nos vemos luego Dean.

El moreno lo despidió con una mano mientras Harry se dirigía a su oficina para tomar su chaqueta e irse. Se despidió de Parvati diciendole que ya era hora de que ella fuera a almorzar también mientras se apresuraba a bajar por el ascensor.

Al tocar la puerta de la casa de Sirius se sintió extraño, habían sido un par de veces las que había estado en ese lugar y no había permanecido tanto tiempo como a su padrino le hubiese gustado.

-Muchacho, ya esperaba una llamada tuya diciendo que no venías -lo medio regañó Sirius abrazandolo y dando dos golpes en su espalda.

-Claro que no tio, tu sabes que siempre cumplo -sonrió entrando cuando su tio se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar y luego cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Una mujer rubia salió de la cocina con una sonrisa en los labios directo a abrazarlo. Aquella mujer siempre habia sido muy tierna y maternal a pesar de que era pocos años mayor que él. Se preguntaba cuanto tardaría Sirius en pedirle matrimonio.

-Harry, querido. Es tan bueno verte aquí -lo miró detallandalo-. Pero que bien te ves, si, seguro estás bien cuidado aunque te verías mejor que estuvieras especialmente cuidado. -El sabía a lo que se refería. Desde que Jessica era novia de su padrino nunca le conoció ninguna novia formal aunque la mujer le habia dicho que sabia de las relaciones "casuales" de una noche con varias mujeres.

-Tu también te ves hermosa Jessica pero no creo que eso sea por este hombre -dió una leve palmada en el hombro de Sirius. Los tres rieron.

-Vale, esta bien por lo que me toca -rió Sirius.

Los tres pasaron al comedor mientras Jessica se encargaba de servirles el almuerzo. La conversación entre los tres fue bastante natural, sobre todo porque débido a la cantidad de tiempo que tenían sin verse había mucho que contar.

-¿No tienes ninguna candidata, Harry? -Jessica volvió a abordar el tema. Sabía que era porque lo quería pero no le gustaba que se metieran en su vida.

-No. Aún no tengo ninguna -respondió con algo de sequedad. Sin embargo a su mente vino la imagen de Hermione lo que hizo cambiar su expresión. Sirius no pareció darse cuenta pero Jessica sonrió.

-¿No tienes o no quieres hablar de ella? -preguntó ampliando más su sonrisa-. Serás bueno en muchas cosas pero no mintiendo Harry Potter.

-Aún no sé si podría decir que es "algo" o "posible" -terminó de admitir.

-Creo que tengo por novia a una psiquica -bromeó Sirius bastante sorprendido de que su sobrino confezara.

-No una psiquica, una mujer -dijo Jessica acercandose para darle un corto beso en los labios.

-Me molestaría de no serlo -rió Sirirus.

-¿Por qué no lo intentas? -le preguntó la rubia volviendo a Harry.

-La acabo de conocer -se encogió de hombros-. Además, es demasiado diferente como para intentar algo y no soy de relaciones serias.

-La cosas cambian, las personas cambian -tomó su mano-. Y creo que podrías comenzar con eso.

* * *

Remus Lupin, uno de los trabajadores de la hacienda encargado de cada caballo que entra y sale. Uno de los mejores trabajadores para Harry según le comentó Ron cuando hizo la lista de los que trabajarían con ella ese día. Habia sido agradable hablar con él, después de una serie de preguntas sobre su vida y los analisis que tendría que hacerse tuvieron una grata conversación donde se entero de la vida del hombre con su esposa y su hijo, era un buen hombre y Hermione esperaba que saliera libre sobre aquella enfermedad que había estado atacando a cada uno.

El día había sido cargado pero para Hermione solo estuvo ocupada hasta la anochecer. Se sentía cansada, había pensado que después de tomar un baño de agua caliente bastaría con tocar la almohada para dormirse pero no fue así. Tan pronto como estuvo acostada en su cama su mente comenzó a maquinar. Miles de cosas pasaban por su mente pero finalmente se centró solo en una, algo en que no se había dejado pensar la noche anterior pero ya era imposible de evadir.

El día anterior se dejó llevar, quería que Harry la besara. Lo estaba deseando. Sin embargo cuando se alejó se sintió herida, se odió así misma, no era de las que sucumbía tan fácil a la atracción fisíca a pesar de haberla sentido con anterioridad, pero era profesional. O al menos debió serlo.

Un ruido fuera de su habitación la hizo incorporarse. Miró el reloj sobre la pequeña mesita de noche que se encontraba al lado de su cama y observó que eran la 1:30. Ya todo el personal se encontraba durmiendo para cuando llegó a su habitación así que no estaba segura de quién sería. No se movio pero el ruido fue más fuerte. Se quitó las mantas de ensima y caminó hacia la puerta, en algunas ocaciones tenía complejo de detective, y a pesar de irritarle, no podía evitarlo. Asomó la cabeza para mirar el largo pasillo pero todo estaba oscuro, no parecía haber nadie pero no podía asegurarlo, menos después de los ruidos. Dió varios pasos fuera de la habitación pero nada más se escuchó ni vió nada, decidió regresar a su habitación. Al dar la vuelta la luz del pasillo se encendió, se giró con algo de miedo de que fuese un atacante o un ladrón pero solo vio a Harry. Aún así eso no la tranquilizaba del todo.

-¿Harry? ¿no se supone que estabas en California? -preguntó sorprendida.

-Llegue antes -se limitó a responder sin moverse.

-¿A la una de la madrugada? me has dado un susto de muerte -se llevó la mano al pecho para respirar. Luego se tranquilizó-. ¿Qué haces aquí? tu habitación está del otro lado del ala.

-Creo que sé claramente donde está mi habitación, Hermione -ella alzó una ceja-. Si no estoy alla es por algo.

-¿Quieres hablar? -se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Bingo! la inteligencia es tu mayor cualidad, castaña.

Se sorprendió escucharlo nombrarla así pero no dijo nada, aquello le agradó sin saber porqué. Harry avanzó hasta ella quedando a menos de un metro de distancia. Hermione retrocedió por inersia.

-¿Te pasa algo? -preguntó ella sintiendo que el silencio era muy pesado.

-Tu lo dijiste. Solo quiero hablar -él avanzó un poco más y ella retrocedio pero la puerta de su habitación se lo impidió-. Aunque hay otras cosas que también quiero hacer.

-¿De qué hablas? -el pelinegro se estaba acercando demasiado. No era que no le gustara su cercanía pero había aprendido de la última vez-. Harry termina de hablar.

-Estaba pensando... -comenzó en un susurro. Comenzaba a acercar su rostro al de ella al punto de rozar sus narizes-.

-Harry -comenzaba a caer de nuevo pero no volvería a ser la misma estúpida. Lo apartó antes de que sus rodillas comenzaran a temblar-. Quizás sea mejor que hablemos mañana. Ve a dormir.

Intentó volver a su habitación pero antes de poder girar el pomo Harry tomó su brazo. Ella lo miró por unos segundos esperando que la soltara pero no lo hizo, en lugar de eso la apoyo nuevamente contra la pared dejandola entre eso y su cuerpo, luego presionó sus labios con los de ella. Hermione ni siquiera reaccionó, estaba sorprendida pero fue difícil permanecer así cuando el comenzó a mover sus labios. De forma automatica ella tambié lo estaba haciendo, aún sin proponerselo o pensarlo. Harry bajó las manos de su cuello hasta su cintura para apretarla contra él, ella solo decendió sus manso de su cuello hasta sus hombros y luego nuevamente su cuello para acercarlo más.

El beso no fue intenso, solo se estaban conociendo pero era suficiente para hacerla delirar sacandola de cualquier pensamiento. Hasta olvidó que estaban en el pasillo donde cualquiera de los empleados los podían ver aún sabiendo la hora.

La castaña fue más fuerte. Colocó ambas manos sobre su pecho para detenerlo, Harry alejó un poco su rostro del de ella con miedo a que lo abofeteara, le gritara o peor aún que dijera que se iría. Sin embargo no fue así, ella aún tenía los ojos cerrados pero sus manos no le permitían volver a acercarse.

-Es un día de trabajo Sr. Potter -dijo abriendo por fin los ojos-. Se supone que deberíamos dormir.

-Ya has dejado de tutearme -le recordó-. ¿Por qué vuelves a hacerlo -no podía dejar me mirarla a los ojos, su voz era ronca y agitada por el beso-.

-Puede que me haya debilitado pero aún no te lo has ganado -suspiró-. Aunque con esto estás ganando puntos -acercó nuevamente sus labios a los de él en un corto beso-. Buenas noches.

Abrió la puerta antes de que Harry dijera algo. El pelinegro sonrió llevandose los dedos a los labios. Sacudió la cabeza, ahora sabia que esa mujer lo traía loco, sobre todo porque quería más de aquellos labios. Se giró en redondo y caminó hacia su habitación, ahora estaba seguro de que no podría dormir.

Hermione tardó varios segundos detrás de la puerta antes de meterse en su cama nuevamente, no había dejado de pensar en Harry en todo la noche por un simple "incidente" ahora estaba segura que le costaría consiliar el sueño duarante varios días.

* * *

_Siento tardar tanto en poner capítulo pero la inspiración me va y me viene de a momentos. Me gustó este capítulo en especial y lo disfruté escribiendo, espero que a ustedes también les guste y por lo tanto me dejen reviews, gracias por eso, bienvenidos a todos lo que me siguen. Espero actualizar pronto pero mientras disfruten de este capítulo._


	8. Chapter 8 ¿Y ahora qué?

**Capitulo 8  
**_**"¿Y ahora qué?"**_

A pesar de lo que había supuesto, Hermione encontró los brazos del morfeo en cuando su cabeza tocó la almohada. El trabajo la había agotado pero en cuanto su mente volvió a la realidad también le tocó pensar en las consecuencias de la noche anterior. El sonido de la puerta la interrumpió antes de que sus pensamientos pudieran profundizar más.

-Pase -invitó Hermione saliendo de la cama.

Ava, la dama de llaves y mujer de confianza de Harry entró en la habitación algo incómoda. Hermione sabia que no era costumbre de la mujer aún cuando el moreno le diera confienza pero aún así la castaña había insistido en que la tratara como igual.

-Hermione -aún titubeaba al decirlo pero se estaba acostumbrando-. Abajo se encuentra el sr. Weasley, me ha dicho que quiere que baje de inmediato.

-Bien, gracias Ava.

La mujer sonrió y salió de la habitación. Hermione entró en el baño para darse una ducha rápida. Tomó unos baqueros oscuros, botas negras, un top azul con un cardigan gris. A penas cepilló su cabello un par de veces antes de salir de la habitación, nunca habia sido de las que se arreglaban mucho y ya conocía bastante a Ron como para no tener que fingir con él.

-Pelirojo, creo que sería más fácil si te terminaras de mudar para aca -bromeó la castaña bajando las escaleras.

-Créeme Herms, es justo lo que vengo a hacer. Mis maletas están siendo transladadas a mi habitación -contestó imitando la arrogancia de Harry antes de reír.

-¡Fantástico! ahora podrás molestarme las venticuatro horas al día -dijo con notorio sarcasmo antes de reir y abrazarlo.

-Tengo otras cosas que hacer, Hermione -correspondió el abrazo.

-Como fastidiar a otras personas, por ejemplo -escuchó otra voz detrás de ella.

Hermione se giró sobre sus talones para mirar a la peliroja hermana de Ron parada frente a la puerta con una sonrisa. Ella devolvió la sonrisa antes de acercarse a ella para darle un abrazo.

-Lo siento Hermione pero es tu turno, ya han sido muchos años de aguantar a Ron -se encogió de hombros mientras el pelirojo bufaba.

-Mira llamitas, quien debería recibir una recompensa por ventitres años de sufrimiento soy yo. Siempre era el que no podía hacer nada porque eras niña y menor -sacó la lengua y la Ginny hizo lo mismo.

-Vale ya, parecen dos niños pequeños.

Un Harry despreocupado se encontraba recostado del marco de la puerta. Llevaba una camisa blanca con cuello en V y vaqueros oscuros. Ginny lo miró y saltó hacia él para abrazarlo. Ron también se acercó para darle la mano, sin embargo Hermione no podía moverse de su lugar, aún sus ideas de la noche anterior no estaban organizadas.

-Al fin te veo, sr. Ocupado -reprechó la peliroja-. No te he visto desde la graduación de Ronald. Una llamada no le hace daño a nadie.

-El trabajo es pesado pequeña Weasley -sonrió desordenando su cabello-. Además imaginé que tenías mucho con lo de la universidad y el trabajo a medio tiempo.

-Si me llamaras seguido sabrías que dejé ese trabajo hace como dos meses -se cruzó de brazos fingiendo enojo-. No sabes nada de mi, Potter.

-Prometo compensarlo -la acercó con un brazo y besó su frente. Harry parecía su hermano mayor.

-Bueno ya, Potter. Yo me la paso aquí pero el viaje de Ginebra fue más largo, creo que debería descansar -dijo Ron tomando las maletas de su hermana.

-Tu siempre recordandome la originalidad de mamá al ponerme nombre -refunfuñó ella alejandose de Harry para tomar su otra maleta-. Pero es cierto, quiero acomodarme.

-Ya conocen a Ava, ella te dirá en la habitación donde te acomodarás.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza y caminó detrás de Ron hacia la cocina para buscar a la ama de llaves. Harry esperó a que ellos desaparecieran por el pasillo antes de reparar en Hermione quien no había dicho palabra desde que él entró en la habitación.

-Buenos días, Hermione -dijo él con el acostumbrado tono de siempre. Metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos y caminó hacia uno de los muebles.

No sabia qué decir ni cómo actuar. Harry se comportaba de un modo tan normal que comenzaba a creer que no recordaba la noche anterior o, en el peor de los casos, que solo hubiera sido un sueño. Eso haría que ella tardara meses en volver a sentirse "normal" frente a Harry.

-¿Piensas quedarte parada todo el día? -preguntó mirandola. Hizo un hueco en el asiento para que ella se sentara y la llamó-. Vamos, sientate.

Ella se movió pero solo se detuvo al lado del asiento frente al que se encontraba Harry. Mientras más distancia hubiera entre ellos dos más fácil le sería recomponer sus ideas. El moreno simplemente se encogió de hombros y optó ese aire despreocupado que le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta.

-¿Se le ofrece algo? -terminó por preguntar cuando el silencio comenzó a tornarse pesado-. Debería comenzar con mi trabajo ahora.

-Es sábado, Hermione. Creo que puedes tomarte un descanso -esta vez señaló el asiento al lado de ella para que se sentara-.

¿Descanso? a penas comenzaba con el interrogatorio a cada trabajador, no tenía nada más que lo que él ya sabía y decía que necesitaba un descanso. Suspiró y terminó por sentarse en en asiento a su lado. Conocía poco a Harry pero sabia que podía ser un hombre extramadamente hostinado si no se hacía lo que él quería.

-¿Has avanzado en algo? ¿Draco te ha estado ayudando? -preguntó en forma despreocupada inclinandose hacia atrás.

-Draco ha sido de ayuda pero aún estoy teniendo las pláticas con cada uno de los trabajadores -respondió casi de forma automatica. Quizás si decía lo que él quería podría alejarse más rápido.

-Eso es bueno -asintió con la cabeza-. ¿Que hay del lugar? ¿te has adaptado?

-¿Es acaso este el mismo interrogatorio que les hago yo a los trabajadores? -preguntó cruzandose de brazos.

-Solo quiero saber si te sientes a gusto.

-Me encuentro perfectamente, gracias. Ahora, si me disculpa, debería estar trabajando ya que fue para eso que usted me trajo aquí -se levantó con la intensión de salir de allí.

-Sé que lo que estás esperando es la conversación de lo que ocurrió anoche -escuchó decir detrás de ella. Ella se giró para mirarlo-. Por eso quiero hablar contigo.

Sin decir nada volvió a sentarse en el mismo lugar que estaba para mirarlo. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre sus piernas en un intento de calmar sus dedos que parecían querer retorcerse debido al nivel de nerviosismo.

-Puedes llamarlo beso -dijo ella con un tono casi molesto-. Después de todo fue solo eso, ¿no?

-Tal vez para ti. Pero no para mi -confezó inclinandose hacia adelante apoyando ambos codos sobre sus piernas-. Y no, no te creería si lo dijeras.

-¿Y qué puedes saber tu de mi? -lo miró fulminante sintiendo que lo que decía era cierto.

-Que al menos dejaste de hablarme de usted y eso ya es un progreso -sonrió divertido. Aquello la molestó aún más pero sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas.

-Tu me dijiste que dejara de hacerlo -se encogió de hombros-. Yo solo cumpló ordenes.

-Si, claro. Hermione, desde el principio supe que las únicas ordenes mías que cumplirías serían las que tuvieran que ver con el trabajo -la miró fijamente. Y eso no se trataba de trabajo.

-Bueno, entonces eso significa que puedo llamarte sr. Potter nuevamente, ¿no?

-Eso significa que me gusta que en lo único que eres obediente sea en el trabajo -hizo una mueca y volvió a sonreir.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -frunció el seño mirandolo fijamente.

-Hermione, sé perfectamente que para ti fue algo frustrante dormir por causa de ese beso porque para mi también lo fue.

-Es que no lo pregunto por eso -también se inclinó hacia adelante-. Me refiero a qué pasará ahora con eso.

El sonrió y se levantó del sofá para detenerse justo frente a ella. Se inclinó apoyandose de los dos reposabrazos a cada lado del sofá para quedae lo suficientemente cerca de ella, ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro.

-Pasará que tendremos que esperar para darnos una oportunidad -susurró al oído de ella. Aquello hizo que un estremecimiento recorriera su columna vertebral-. Aún así, no sé que tanto pueda esperar -se alejó un poco para mirarla.

-Yo tampoco lo creo -sin saber de donde había salido su valentía lo acercó a ella para unir sus labios con los de ella.

El moreno se sorprendió ante ello pero no dió señales de querer separarse. Por el contrario rodó su cintura con un brazo haciendola levantarse para apegarla a su cuerpo por completo. Sus labios comenzaban a conocerse y sus lenguas no dejaron pasar mucho tiempo para hacer lo mismo. Las manos de Harry paseaban por la curva de la cintura de Hermiona hasta lllegar a sus caderas, Hermione lo atraía a ella como si quisiera que fueran uno solo.

Tan pronto como comenzó el beso, terminó. Hermione colocó ambas manos en su pecho para separarlo. Ambos se miraron fijamente pero antes de que pudieran decir nada alguien entró en la sala haciendo que ellos se separaran con rápidez.

-Amm... lo siento, sr. Potter -se disculó una de las empleadas más jóvenes-. Solo quería preguntarle si se le ofrecía algo.

-Tranquila Ana, nada por ahora -evitó la mirada de Hermione y le hizo un gesto a la chica para que se retirara.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza después de hacerle la misma pregunta a Hermione y se retiro para volver a dejarlos solos.

-Mira, creo que tienes razón. Debería esperar a que avanzara un poco más con esto -la voz de Hermione aún era un poco agitada por el beso.

-Con esto acabamos de comprobar que ninguno de los dos se puede controlar, Hermione -Harry la miró con reprobación. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Tenemos que hacerlo, soy muy profesional y no voy a tener ninguna relación que puede afectar mi trabajo.

-Hermione...

-Debo regresar a trabajar.

Hermione desapareció por el mismo pasillo donde habian salido Ron y Ginny. Harry se dejó caer en el sofá restregandose la cara con amabas manos. Ni siquiera sabia de donde habia salido aquella estúpida idea de alejarla. La quería en su cama desde la graduación de Ron pero al contratarla supo que lo mejor sería mantenerla alejada de él. Ella era profesional y se lo habia dicho. Sin embargo aquella conversación con Jessica y Sirius lo habia dejado mal. Sentía que era cierto que debía encontrar a una mujer que lo hiciera sentir especial y con Hermione lo habia logrado. Pero para eso necesitaba esforzarse un poco más.

-Eres un estúpido, Potter -se dijo a si mismo aún con las manos en su rostro.

-¿Has ahora te das cuenta?

Harry quitó ambas manos para ver a Ginny mirandolo con una sonrisa divertida. Se encogió de hombros y ella se acercó para sentarse en el asiento vacío junto a él.

-¿Que ha pasado en esta semana? -preguntó mirandolo-. Esta tensión en el ambiente no es habitual a menos que se encuentre toda la familia.

-Ni me lo recuerdes -bufó-. La semana que viene comenzarán a llegar todos.

-¿Qué? ¿por qué?

-Pues al parecer Sirius quiere comunicar algo. No me quizo dar ningún adelanto mientras estuve por su casa pero me dijo que quería que todos estuvieramos para que él diera la noticia.

-Sirius, el único tio del que se puede esperar todo. A ese hombre se le ocurren ideas bastantes extrañas. Pero es el mejor -sonrió y recargó su cabeza en el hombro del moreno pero a pocos segundos se volvió a separar-. Espera, me cambiaste el tema. ¿Qué sucedió con Hermione?

-Lo sabrás cuando si quiera yo lo sepa -suspiró él y sonrió acercando nuevamente la cabeza de ella para que la volviera a recostar sobre su hombro.

* * *

_Lo primero que quería decirle es gracias por los Reviews, y gracias por leer cada capitulo. Espero que cada vez sea más de su agrado la historia. _

_Lamento haber tardado tanto en poner capítulo, no estuve en mi casa durante varios días y recién acabo de llegar así que hasta ahora puedo escribir. Aún así creo que escribiré otro capítulo si me da tiempo y lo subiré. Sigan leyendo y sigan dejando Reviews._


	9. Chapter 9 Confusion

**Capitulo 9**

**"Confusión"**

-¿Que besaste a Hermione?

Ronald nunca habia sido bueno para lo secretos pero el tono de voz empleado había podido enterar practicamente a toda la casa.

Llevaba cuatro días pensando en si se lo diría o no. También pensaba en la posibilidad en que Hermione ya lo hubiera hecho pero no estaba seguro sabiendo el carácter de esa mujer. Harry bufó reclinandose en el asiento detrás de su escritorio mientras entornaba los ojos.

-Créeme Ron, si quisiera que toda la casa se enterara hubiera usado un megafono -dijo algo molesto aunque entendía la reacción de su primo-. Aunque claro, pensar en ti es casi lo mismo.

-Bueno hermano, tu no debes soltar una noticia así y esperar que me quede como una estatua, ¿no? -suspiró mirandolo desde su asiento-. Ten cuidado, Potter.

-¿Por qué lo dices? -alzó una ceja tomando uno de los documentos sobre su escritorio para revisarlo.

-Porque conozco lo malo que eres para las relaciones -Harry lo miró con seriedad-. No me vengas con esa mirada porque tu mismo sabes que desde... bueno, ella. Tus relaciones han sido una mierda. Tanto que no pasan de una noche. Te desinteresas por las mujeres muy rápido.

Harry hizo una mueca pero no dijo nada porque el mismo sabia que Ron tenía toda la razón. Desde aquella asiatica de cabello negro no había podido tener una relación estable con ninguna mujer. Todas les parecían igual y con las que comenzaba a sentir algo se asustaba, el recuerdo de aquella tormentosa relación siempre volvía a su mente una y otra vez.

-Ni siquiera puedes refutarme -soltó Ron negando con la cabeza-. La conozco desde hace 5 años, Harry. Eres mi familia pero sé como eres tu y sé como es ella.

-Es por eso que yo mismo le propuse esperar -confesó bajando los papeles-. Pero si te soy sincero fue el que ella aceptara lo que hizo que me alejara. Ese beso me dejó mal.

-Entonces madura. Aclarate y repitete a ti mismo que lo de Cho pasó y quedó en el pasado. Ella se fue por un motivo y no te lo dijo, olvidala.

-¿Crees que es así de fácil?

-Sé que no lo es. Pero ya pasaron meses de eso. Además si Hermione es la mujer que quieres para ti puedes perderla por un estúpido recuerdo que te ha estado jodiendo las últimas dos posibles relaciones.

Suspiró pero entes de que pudiera responder alguien tocó a la puerta. Después de un "pase", observó que Ava entraba al despacho.

-Sr. El sr. Draco Malfoy acaba de llegar y quiere hablar con usted.

-Gracias, Ava. Dile que pase.

Ella asintió y salió de la oficina. Ron miró a Harry preguntandole si debía irse pero este negó con la cabeza. Ellos se conocían a la perfección para guardarle algún secreto al pelirojo. Pocos segundos después se asomó la rubia cabellera del hombre ojos grises por la puerta. Draco Malfoy entró después de agradecer a la mujer y cerró la puerta de la oficina detrás de él.

-Por fin se te ve la cara por estos lugares, Draco -exclamó Harry dandole la mano para saludarlo y señalando la silla al lado de Ron.

-Cuando escogí medicina supe que mi vida social no sería muy activa -suspiró dandole la mano a Ron y sentandose en el lugar que le indicaba el moreno.

-Si. Me imagino que la sexual tampoco, ¿no? -bromeó Ron, los tres se rieron y el rubio se encogió de hombros-. No hace falta una respuesta.

-Tu mismo acabas de dartela. Sin embargo no es que me quedan muchas ganas después de un lavado estomacal -arrugó la nariz y luego sacudió la cabeza quitando esos pensamientos.

-¡Que romantico! -canturreó el pelirojo. Los tres volvieron a reir.

-Bueno Ronald, basta con tus bromas. ¿Que sucede Draco? me imagino que algo tiene que pasar para ver tu cara fuera del hospital.

-La verdad es que vengo a hablarte del asunto en que estamos trabajando con Hermione.

-¿Ya encontraron algo? han pasado dos semanas y he visto que han hecho varias pruebas a cada uno.

-Hemos estado trabajando en ello pero a ninguno se le encontró algo parecido a lo que ocurrió con los últimos trabajadores. No hay nada.

-¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? no me vas a venir con que esa enfermedad entró de la nada, se llevó los que pudo y ya. Así de fácil -Harry se encontraba entre sorprendido e indignado-. Eso no puede ser, Draco.

-Harry, créeme que sé de lo que te estoy hablando. Y entiendo tu punto pero Hermione ha decidido investigar la vida de cada uno en lugar de su sistema inmunologico.

Harry se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia el minibar que se encontraba en una esquina. Sirvió un vaso de whiskey y se lo bebió de un sorbo antes de servir una ronda de tres vasos para cada uno de los presentes.

Volvió al mismo asiento en que se encontraba anteriormente y se sentó. Ron habia permanecido callado y Draco esperaba el momento oportuno para continuar con lo que él y Hermione tenían en mente, sabia que debía ayudarlo, Harry tenía buena posición económica por las empresas Potter pero su vida era aquella hacienda y ya habia perdido mucho.

-¿Qué es lo que planean Hermione y tu? -preguntó finalmente dejando su vaso sobre el escritorio y mirando fijamente al rubio.

-Hermione quiere revisar su vida, las relaciones entre cada uno. Puede ser que alguien haya comentado algo que ayude -tomó un trago de su vaso-. Es en lo único que creo podríamos avanzar.

Harry resopló. Draco sabia que aquello no era aspirar mucho, más aún sabiendo lo que habia pérdido Harry en espera de aquello pero se sentía en un laberinto. Cualquier camino que escogiera lo hacia volver al principio, una y otra vez.

* * *

Hermione se enecontraba metida en cada uno de los expedientes sobre su escritorio. Leía posibles datos que se hubieran pasado por alto, comparaba los apuntes de las sesiones tenida con los trabajadores, todo coícidía a la perfección. Nada fuera de lo normal. Resopló, nunca pensó que aquel caso sería tan difícil.

El sonido de la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos. Hermione levantó la vista de los papeles mientras su peliroja amiga entraba en la oficina.

-Buenos días sra. Trabajadora -se burló Ginny cerrando la puerta detrás de ella-. ¿Cómo amaneció?

-Tu lo has dicho. Trabajando -soltó los papeles sobre la mesa-. No le veo salida a a este asunto -resopló recostandose en su silla.

-Sé poco sobre ese asunto -comentó sentandose mientras tomaba los papeles que habia estado leyendo la castaña-. ¿Que sucede con esto?

-Nada. Ese es el problema. No parece suceder nada y seguimos sin saber que ha ocacionado la pérdida de trabajadores -restregó su rostro con ambas manos-. Ni Draco ni yo hemos podido encontrar nada.

Ginny hizo una mueca mientras leía. Hermione se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse al estante en una esquina. Sacó varias carpetas más y las colocó frente a la peliroja que miró los papeles con una mirada interrogante.

-¿Qué es todo eso? -preguntó mirando las carpetas que se unían al resto.

-Cada carpeta tiene el historial médico de cada uno, su hisorial de trabajo, etc. He estado comparando cada uno en espera de que haya algo nuevo -se recostó del escritorio a un lado-. Nada.

Miro nuevamente la carpeta que tenía en su mano y terminó de leer la misma página que habia estado leyendo anteriormente Hermione.

-Mira, mucho de esto no sé así que no sabría ayudarte pero... -alejó su vista del papel para mirarla-. Creo que te estás enfoncando demasiado en lo médico. Tu misma me has dicho que lo único que han hecho son pruebas, análisis, y hasta tratar de entrar en la mente de los empleados... ¿pero que hay sobre sus relaciones?

-¿A que relaciones te refieres? -preguntó la castaña sin entender.

-Mira, mientras estoy en casa paso mucho tiempo con Percy, tu sabes que él es abogado. Pasa día y noche revisando sus casos antes de ir a juicio. Y una de las cosas que investiga es las relaciones que mantienen los acusados -se reclinó en el asiento-. Veamos, ¿desde hace cuanto tiempo se han presentado estos casos?.

-Pues según los registros... -revisó una de las carpetas en la mesa-. Hace tres meses se presentó el primer caso -apoyó la carpeta en sus piernas y la miró-. ¿De qué nos sirve eso?

-Aún no lo sé... pero podría llamar a Percy por un poco de ayuda... -hizo una pausa-. Tal vez no...

-¿Por qué?

-La familia llegará en un par de días. Al parecer Sirius quiere decirle algo a toda la familia -se encogió de hombros-. De cualquier forma en cuanto lo vea será de gran ayuda.

Hermione se encontraba un poco confundida pero sabia que no perdería nada con intentar. Lo peor que podría pasar sería seguir estancada en eso y ya estaba así sin la ayuda del hermano de la peliroja.

Ambas se pusieron a mirar carpeta por carpeta en busca de algún detalle pasado por alto. La mirada de la castaña se encontraba centrada en su trabajo hasta que el timbre de su celular comenzó a sonar. Miró la pantalla que reflejaba "papá" en llamada entrante. Suspiró.

-¿No piensas responder? -preguntó Ginny mirando el telefono que no dejaba de sonar-.

-Muchas ganas no tengo -resopló-. Pero sé que si no lo hago ese telefono no dejará de sonar. Ya regreso.

Ginny asintió mientras Hermione salía de la oficina. Su campo siempre habia sido el arte pero había pasado tantas hora sen compañía de su hermano, viendolo meterse tanto en aquello que había terminado por pasar las tardes tratando de ser de ayuda. Se sentía bien ayudandolo aunque aquello no cambiaba el hecho de pasar horas y horas frente a un lienzo.

A solo unos segundos de la salida de Hermione escuchó unos pasos dirigirse a la puerta. Pensó que Hermione habia olvidado algo pero cuando se giró se encontró frente a un rubio vestido con camisa azul, pantalones oscuros y una chaqueta de un tono gris al igual que sus ojos.

-Lo siento, pensé que esta era la oficina de Hermione Granger -se disculpó el hombre aún con la mano en la manilla.

-No te equivocaste, tranquilo -dejó la carpeta a un lado-. Esta es la oficina de Hermione solo que ahora salió a atender una llamada.

-Oh... bueno... lamento haberte interrumpido. Necesito hablar con ella -entró en la oficina aunque no se separó mucho de la puerta.

-Tranquilo solo la estaba ayudando con un asunto de trabajo -se levantó de la silla y se acercó hasta él con la mano extendida-. Soy Ginny, por cierto -sonrió cuando él estrecho su mano.

-Draco -se presentó. Los ojos de la peliroja parecieron atraparlo, una pequeña chispa parecía brillar en ó más de lo necesario en soltar su mano, sin embargo Ginny no pareció darse cuenta-. Amm... ¿en qué ayudabas a Hermione? -preguntó cuando comenzó a sentirse estúpido por mirarla tanto.

-En revisar expedientes médicos... es su trabajo aquí en la hacienda -se encogió de hombros. Draco asintió tomando la misma carpeta que ella habia tenido en sus manos hacia un momento-. ¿Interesado?

-Si, bastante -asintió con una sonrisa en los labios-. Especialmente porque es esto lo que vine a buscar... -levantó la mirada para verla.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Soy el dr. Malfoy, estoy ayudando a Hermione con este caso.

Antes de que Ginny pudiera decir algo Hermione entró en la oficina.

-Hermione... te estaba buscando -dijo Draco dejando la carpeta a un lado.

-Oh, Draco... justo iba a llamarte -se acercó al escritorio y dejó el celular en este-. ¿Ya se conocen? -preguntó al mirar a Ginny.

-Acabo de conocerlo -reconoció la peliroja.

-Bien, bueno Draco, Ginny me está haciendo el favor de ayudar con esto también y le comentará el caso a su hermano Percy que es abogado. Será una opinión totalmente fuera del punto de vista médico.

-Eso me parece genial -Draco miró a Ginny y sonrió. Las mejillas de la peliroja se tornaron del color de su cabello, eso no pasó inadvertido para la castaña-. Vengo de hablar con Harry, está fatal.

-No es el único. Siento que no estamos avanzando para ningún lado.

-Bueno yo ya me voy -dijo Draco despidiendose de ambas-. Solo vine para decirte eso, ya debo regresar para el hospital. Llamame si sabes algo.

-Lo haré -afirmó Hermione.

-Un placer conocerte -Draco miró a Ginny.

-Igual -sonrió ella mientras él salía de la oficina.

Hermione esperó a que la puerta se cerrara detrás del rubio antes de mirar a la peliroja que no habia apartado su vista de la puerta aún cuando llevaba segundos cerrada.

-¿Cómo es que no conocías a Draco si es tan amigo de Harry? -preguntó la castaña sentandose en la silla detrás de su escritorio.

-No lo sé, no paso mucho tiempo por aquí cuando tengo que estudiar y trabajar al mismo tiempo alla en California -se encogió de hombros tratando de parecer despreocupada, aún así sus mejillas la delataban.

-Eres mala fingiendo indiferencia Ginebra -se burló ella.

-¿De qué hablas? -trató de ocultar su rostro detrás de la carpeta pero eso solo sirvió para que la carcajada de Hermione fuese más fuerte.

Era notorio que a la peliroja le habia gustado Draco. Sin embargo prefirió no seguir con ese asunto. Ella misma no sabia que pasaba con Harry o si podría seguir fingiendo indiferencia sabiendo que no veía al moreno como un simple jefe.

* * *

_torposoplo12 pues si, efectivamente Harry es primo de Ron por lo tanto también es primo de Ginny. Muchas gracias por tus reviews y me alegro que sigas la novela leyendo cada capitulo._

_He tardado en poner capitulo por casi ni tiempo he tenido de escribir pero aún así no dejaré de subir capítulo en cuanto pueda. Solo espero que sigan leyendola todo el tiempo y que les guste, espero me lo hagan saber con los reviews._


	10. Chapter 10 Vamos a intentarlo

**Capitulo 10**

**"Vamos a intentarlo"**

11:30a.m

Hermione se encontraba sola con todos los documentos sobre su mesa. Ginny se habia despedido al recibir una llamada de su madre y ahora ella quedaba aborratada de pilas de carpetas.

Decidida a alejar su mente de aquella oficina se reclinó sobre su asiento mientras cerraba lo ojos, quería dejar su mente en blanco, pensar en cualquier cosa que no tuviera que ver con trabajo o con el moreno de ojos esmeraldas que no habia salido de su cabeza en toda la mañana.

Lo consiguio.

El mar comenzó a hacerse forma en su mente, sentir la brisa en su cabello, la arena de mar entre sus dedos. Todo parecía real, pero a pesar de que habia comenzado por recrear su lugar feliz, sabia que ese era un recuerdo. Podía verse a ella misma de pequeña haciendo un castillo de arena. Su madre se encontraba sentada a su lado ayudandola mientras su padre las miraba con una sonrisa, así era como le gustaba recordar a su familia. No como ahora que su madre no estaba y su papá pasaba casi veinte horas al día en la oficina.

Un sonido en la puerta la hizo volver a la enorme oficina de paredes entre crema y blanco. Su escritorio lleno de papeles y su innumerable pila de carpetas. Abrió los ojos justo en el momento en que Ava se asomaba a la puerta.

-Lamento si te interrumpo, Hermione. Solo quería preguntarte si necesitabas algo. Llevas desde temprano aquí.

-Tranquila, Ava. Estoy bien -sonrió mientras se acomodaba nuevamente en su asiento.

-¿Segura? -la castaña asintió con la cabeza-. Bien. Igual si necesitas algo me llamas.

Hermione asintió y Ava se giró para retirarse. Sin embargo a Hermione le vino una idea a la cabeza antes de que la mujer saliera de la oficina.

-¡Ava!

-¿Diga?... quiero decir... dime -se volvió sabiendo que no le gustaban las formalidades.

-¿Podrías decirme donde queda la playa? -se levantó de la silla y rodeó el escritorio para llegar hasta ella.

-¿La playa?... pues, no está lejos. Más o menos a veinte minutos en auto -se encogió de hombros.

-Oh... ¿sabes donde puedo tomar o llamar un taxi?

Cuartenta minutos más tarde se encontraba mirando el mar de frente. Había pocas personas lo cual lo hacia mejor, podía sentir que así podría alejar su mente de todo, al menos por unas cuantas horas. Sin interrupciones. Sentada mirando el mar, sintiendo la arena entre los dedos, los recuerdos eran más nitidos. Era como si todo se recreara a su alrededor y el resto del mundo desapareciera. Sus padres abrazados, ella con ocho años jugando en la arena, unos cuantos niños más alrededor invitandola a jugar. Quería sentirse así nuevamente.

Habia tenido una infancia buena, siempre habia querido volver a su niñez donde todo era más fácil pero también quería perseguir sus sueños y para eso debía madurar. Ahora lo estaba haciendo, pero le costaba pensar en lo que habia tenido que perder.

Todo en su mente se volvía más claro pero sus padres habian desaparecido la niña de ocho años miraba en un punto fijo así que siguió su mirada. Un hombre de cabello negro se encontraba mirando de frente al mar. Su piel pálida contrastaba con el ambiente playero. Desde ese lugar le parecía familiar pero no lo reconocía, sin embargo cuando se giró lo reconoció perfectamente. Era él.

-Hermione... definitivamente tienes un problema -se talló los ojos con fuerza. En serio tenía que olvidar lo que sentía por el moreno-. Esto cada vez se te hace más difícil, así no podrás trabajar.

Suspiró volviendo a la realidad. Sin embargo aquella imagen no se apartaba de su cabeza. Tal vez era una buena idea buscar alguna distracción que evitara que su mente volviera a caer en lo mismo. Desde donde estaba se podía ver un lugar para alquilar motos de agua, habian varias personas esperando su turno y otras más ya en el agua. Nunca se habia subiado a algo como eso pero siempre habia una primera vez.

Varias motos salían al mismo tiempo así que esperaban que se ocuparan todas. Por alguna razón quería probar algo nuevo con eso, se sentía ansiosa, demasiado para simplemente querer olvidar lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Ya se encontraba sobre una de las motos mientras esperaban a la segunda moto. Escuchó una voz masculina ofrecerse, ni siquiera se inmutó en mirarlo, simplemente quería salir de allí. Estaba preparada para poner la moto en marcha cuando el hombre voltió hacia ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Quizás esto sea más divertido con una apuesta de por medio, ¿no crees?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Giró su cabeza para mirar al hombre para decirle lo que pensaba pero se quedó callada. Harry Potter la miraba con aquella característica sonrisa burlona desde la moto de al lado.

-¿Me estás siguiendo? -preguntó ella con una ceja alzada, él se burló de eso-. Eres predecible Harry Potter.

-Yo debería estar disgustado sta. Granger. Se supone que debería estar en la oficina en este momento, ¿no es así? -su sonrisa divertida y pícara no desaparecía.

-Puede despedirme si quiere, Potter -se encogió de hombros volviendo su mirada al frente-. Eso no evitara que le patee ese lindo trasero suyo.

-Oh, ¿así que crees que es lindo?... humm, tal vez tengas oportunidad de verlo desde atrás en todo el camino.

Ambos se miraron. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreir, sentía que sus mejillas se encendían y aquello la enfadaba ya que la delataba de sobremanera.

El encargado de las motos les dió permiso para salir y ambos presionaron el acelerador saliendo a toda velocidad.

Mientras estaban en el agua ambos estaban a la par. Algunas veces Harry se adelantaba pero ella hacia lo imposible por volver a estar en la misma posición, tal vez no pudiera ganarle pero al menos tendrían que terminar al mismo tiempo. Harry se veía divertido. Ella sabia que era bueno pero también sabia que ella podía dar pelea.

Con el acelerador a todo lo que daba Hermione sentía que podía pasarlo en cualquier momento pero poco a poco se dio cuenta que Harry la pasaba y se alejaba. Ya no iba a la misma velocidad, su moto acuatica estaba perdiendo potencia. Poco a poco esta comenzó a dejar de andar hasta el punto de detenerse. Jaló de la palanca varias veces pero la moto seguía sin encender, ahora se encontraba en medio del agua.

-¡Máldita máquina! -exclamó enojada. No solo habia dejado ganar al moreno sino que ya no podía ni verlo. No sabia como pedir ayuda-. ¡No puede ser que te vengas a quedar justo aquí!

Intentó encenderla un par de veces más pero seguía sin hacer siquiera algún ruido. La moto no encendería con nada y estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para asustarse, no sabia como regresar. Se recargó frustrada sobre la maquina, no veía nada cerca, un bote, algo. Ni siquiera sabia donde se encontraba Harry ahora. Tal vez tendría que nada. Sin embargo no estaba segura de la distancia que tendría que recorrer.

-Es que ni siquiera se digno a ver donde me encontraba -se reclamó a si misma sobre Harry. Al menos podía esperarla.

Se movió y levantandose de la moto se lanzó en el agua. Después de encontrarse en la superficie, miró hacia ambos lados. Ahora que lo notaba, no tenía idea de a donde ir, no se habia detenido a mirar mientras iba a toda velocidad por intentar alcanzar al moreno que a esas alturas ya debería estar nuevamente en la orilla.

Dio un último golpe a la moto, no sabia muy bien si debía buscar ayuda por su cuenta o esperar a que alguien fuera a buscarla. Aún así antes de que pudiera pensar en algo más escuchó un ruido. La moto de Harry se acercaba. Lo miró desde abajo y a pesar de no expresarlo sintió un alivio.

-Vaya, gracias por esperarme -dijo con tono sarcastico.

-Yo te dije que ganaría y de no haberte quedado aquí lo hubiera hecho. Tenía la intensión de ganar así que sorprendete de verme aquí -se detuvo a un lado de la moto de ella-. ¿Que le paso?

-Si lo supiera no estuviera aquí, genio -resopló nadando hasta él-. Solo se apagó de la nada, no entiendo.

-Seguramente ahogaste el motor -miró la moto y suspiró-. Si es así tendremos que pedir ayuda así que tendrás que venir conmigo.

-Eso si que sería justicia.

Resopló y nadó hasta la moto en la que se encontraba él. Sin embargo cuando se acercó para subir él se lo impidió.

-¿Ahora que te pasa? -lo miró confundida.

-Me pasa que no voy a dejar que te subas a mi moto sin darme nada a cambio -se cruzo de brazos.

-Estás de broma, ¿no? -Harry negó con la cabeza y ella bufó-. ¿Que demonios esperas que te de?

-Quiero que vayas a cenar conmigo. Esta noche. Solo así dejaré que te subas a la moto.

-¿Qué? ¿estás loco? ¡claro que no!

-Bien, entonces seguro que te irá de maravilla nadando hasta la orilla o... quedandote allí hasta que alguien venga.

Hermione lo miró mientras se preparaba para poner la moto en marcha. No estaba segura a que distancia se encontraba de la orilla y mucho menos de cuanto tardarían de allí a que Harry regresara y le dijera a alguien que fuera a buscarla. Tampoco estaba segura si lo haría al llegar. El moreno se preparó para seguir pero ella levantós los brazos.

-Bien, Potter. Ese es tu juego, lo jugaré. Iré contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

Aquella sonrisa burlona volvió a aparecer en sus labios. No sabia como aquella misma sonrisa podía hacer que lo odiara y que lo amara a la vez pero en ese momento lo primero que quería era salir de allí. Tal vez jugaría su juego pero sería con sus reglas.

El viaje fue largo hasta la orilla. Agradecía que no hubiera sido tan orgullosa como para quedarse en el medio del oceano hasta que alguien fuera a buscarla.

-Bien, tengo que admitir que no hubiera sido fácil ganarte si la moto no se hubiera apagado -comenzó Harry cuando ya se encontraban caminando por la playa.

-Vaya, finalmente lo admites -el suspiró y la miró-. Bien, lo siento. Es que simplemente no puede creer que me hayas dejado.

-Ni siquiera me habia dado cuenta que no estabas detrás de mi. Admitelo, de haberme pasado a mi ni siquiera te hubieras dado cuenta hasta que llegaras a la orilla.

Ella suspiró. En el fondo sabia que era cierto pero ya se encontraba bastante molesta con él como para darle la razón. Tampoco quería pelear así que prefirió permanecer en silencio.

-¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí? -prefirió cambiar de tema-. Esta mañana supe que estabas reunido con Draco.

-La verdad es que la noticia que me dio me hizo querer apartarme de todo. Me estaba ahogando con tanta responsabilidad.

-¿No es eso lo que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?

-Tal vez ya se acumuló demasiado -se encogió de hombros-. Ronald sugirió que fuera a un lugar donde me apartara de todo. Desde pequeño siempre he venido a la playa.

-Quien lo diría... en estos momentos estaba pensando que habias nacido en una oficina.

Ambos rieron. Viendo a Harry Potter en pantalones cortos, camisa blanca con dos botones sin abotonar y su increíble pelo desordenado, podía notar la diferencia al Harry que casi todos los días usaba traje. Y se sentía bien conocer aquel lado de él.

La conversación no fue tan larga de allí hasta el muelle. Sin embargo, ahora sabian más cosas del otro aunque no como para decir que se conocían a la perfección.

Cuando estuvieron sentados en la orilla del muelle ya sabian el día en que nacieron, sus cosas favoritas, un poco de su infancia. Pero para Hermione aquello no significaba más que la relación que tenían anteriormente.

-Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos -se levantó casi de un salto. Harry la imitó.

-Aún queda tiempo para volver -tomó su mano antes de que ella pudiera alejarse-. Además, se supone que vinsite aquí a relajarte. Lo estás haciendo.

-Si, pero también se supone que tengo un jefe gruñón que podía molestarse por no estar en mi trabajo en este momento.

-No te preocupes. Algo haremos con ese terrible monstruo -ambos rieron. Harry se acercó a ella mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-No te confundas, Potter -advirtió ella mirandolo fijamente.

-¿No confundir que? -preguntó sin dejar de deslizar el pulgar por su mejilla-. En todo caso deberías decirte lo mismo.

-Ya yo me aclaré en cuanto a eso.

-¿En serio? porque yo no he hecho otra cosa más que pensar en ese beso -tomó su rostro con ambas manos para mirarla fijamente-. Hermione, vamos a intentarlo.

-¿Intentar qué? ¿una relación? Harry, en este momento no creo que estemos preparados para eso.

-¿Por qué no?... dime, es mejor saber si esto funcionará ahora, ¿no crees?. Ni tu, ni yo podemos seguir negando esto.

Hermione no dijo nada. Ambos se miraban fijamente esperando que el otro rompiera el silencio pero ninguno parecía querer ceder.

-Hermione Granger. No te dejaré pasar hasta que me des una respuesta.

La castaña siguió sin decir nada. El moreno parecia aguardar impaciente, ninguno de los dos se moverían de allí hasta que el otro dijera algo. Harry se inclinó hacia ella al punto de sentir su respiraciones. Solo unos cuantos centimetros separaban sus labios.

Harry estaba preparado para besarla cuando sintio que sus brazos lo empujaban. Ella se habia lanzado al agua.

-Tal vez preferiría salir nadando aquí -grito ella desde el agua con una sonris aburlona en los labios-. Yo también se jugar sucio, Potter.

-¿Si?... Ni nadando lo que puedas te vas a escapar de mi.

Harry terminó por desabotonar su camisa para luego lanzarse al agua junto a ella. Poco tiempo después ya la tenía en sus brazos. Hermione no lucho mientras el se acercaba para besarla. Ella misma lo estaba deseando desde hace tiempo aunque no lo admitiría, para eso también tenía que decir que desde el primer beso no lo habia sacado de sus sueños y aquello era un poco vergonzoso.

-Aún tenemos que ir a nuestra primera cita -le recordó ella rodeando su cuello con los brazos-. Y espero sea buena. No doy segundas oportunidades.

-Bien, lo tendré en cuenta -respondió con una sonrisa antes de volver a besarla.


	11. Chapter 11 Finalmente

**Capitulo 11**

**"Finalmente"**

-Verde -respondió mientras acomodaba su vestido al sentarse. Había escogido un simple vestido en color pastel ceñido a la cintura pero con falda amplia, su maquillaje habia sido simple y los accesorios a juego. Tomó el tenedor para llevar a su boca un poco de comida.

-¿En serio? -se sorprendió dandole un sorbo a su vino-. Es extraño encontrar a una mujer cuyo color favorito sea verde.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta a estas alturas, Potter, no soy como las otras.

El sonrió, en eso tenía razón y no sabia cuando. A pesar de nunca querer hablar de relaciones con alguien más que no fuera Ron, esta vez habia sido fácil hablar de Hermione como su cita. Jessica habia sonado encantada en el telefono cuando se lo comentó a Sirius quién tenía que telefono en el alta voz. Aún así, más soprendente era que hablara de su vida con ella, no era de muchas palabras y las veces anteriores solo se dedicaba a escuchar, admitía que la mayoría de las conversaciones las había olvidado ya que todo terminaba en una noche. Sin embargo, no creía que olvidara ninguna de las palabras de Hermione dicha en esa cena.

-Y por la variedad de tus trajes y camisas, podría decir que tus colores son los neutros.

-¿En serio? ¿tan predecible soy? -preguntó mirandose el traje negro que llevaba con la camisa azul oscuro. A pesar de no tener ningún arreglo parecía ser hecho a medida.

-Tranquilo, siempre he tenido ojo para eso -se encogió de hombros en forma despreocupada-. Mi madre era diseñadora de modas.

-Seguro que de ella no solo sacaste su don para la ropa sino su belleza también -curvo sus labios en una sonrisa torcida-. Me gustaría conocerla.

-Le abría encantado. Murio hace diez años -suspiró bajando la mirada. La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Harry mientras colocaba su mano sobre la de ella.

-Lo siento mucho -su pulgar se deslizó por el dorso de la mano de ella-. Estoy seguro de que estaría muy orgullosa de ti ahora.

-Si, también lo creo -sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa pero no del todo. Su mirada se encontró con la de él-. Siempre me gustaba escuchar la forma en como ella y papá se conocieron. Era la primera vez uno de sus diseños aparecería en la pasarela y él estaba acompañando su padre debido a que era uno de los que invertían allí -el recuerdo de ella sentada sobre las piernas de su madre mientras le contaba aquella historia vino a su mente como si recreara el pasado-. En ese entonces mi padre tenía novia pero no la quería. El abuelo era de esos que les gustaba buscarle parejas a todos y... -de pronto el recuerdo se desvanecio y ella volvió a la realidad. Sentada frente a uno de los hombres que describían como el más frío y desinteresado en uno de los mejores restaurantes-. Lo lamento. Te debo estar aburriendo con esto.

-No. De hecho nunca habia estado tan interesado en escuchar alguien como en este momento -su mirada era fija, a penas parpadeaba. Hermione se dió cuenta que hablaba en serio y eso le gustaba-. Y quisiera escuchar el resto de la historia.

Esta vez la sonrisa de Hermione fue amplia. Si bien Harry era una persona de pocas palabras, Hermione simplemente se dedicaba a mirar y escuchar. No hablar. Nunca nadie le había inspirado la suficiente confianza para contar cosas de su vida. A penas Ginny y Ron sabían aquello y había tardado cinco años. Harry pudo hacerlo en menos de cinco semanas.

Contarle la mayor parte de su vida no había sido difícil. Aún cuando estuvieron fuera del restaurante Harry ya sabia lo que habia sido su infancia y hasta él se había animado de hablar de la suya. Tenía que admitir que esa noche habia tenido sus dudas, desde que llegaron de la playa se había encerrado en su habitación buscando que ponerse, luedo la duda de si debería ir o cancelarlo a último minuto también acudió a su cabeza. Ser la sarcastica y arrogante con Harry era mucho más fácil con Harry que abrirse a él pero finalmente se dio cuenta que no era tan malo como imaginó.

-Bueno, finalmente el abuelo decidió hacer que la compañía se expandiera y que cada una de las familias se encargara de una sede -sus hombros se encogieron con ambas manos en los bolsillos mientras se dirigían al auto. Se detuvieron justo a un lado de este.

-Vaya que tu familia es grande. Entonces me imagino que habrán empresas en casi todo el continente.

-De hecho, creo que también pronto habrán en otros planetas -su voz sonaba seria-. En tanto encontremos vida primero -el rió al sentir un leve golpe en su hombro-. Oh vamos, la tierra no puede ser tan egoista.

-Mejor regresemos ya mister payaso.

Ambos rieron pero antes de que Hermione subiera al auto, él atrapó su codo entre sus manos. Ella no intentó moverse pero sabia que de haberlo hecho sería inútil, el moreno no estaba aplicando fuerza pero su agarre era firme.

-¿Que sucede? -preguntó cuando sus miradas no fueron suficiente.

-Creo que esta es la parte de la cita donde te beso -susurró el lo suficientemente audible para que ella escuchara. Se acerco a ella hasta que sus narizes rozaban.

-¿Entonces...? -alzó una ceja sin dejar de pasear su mirada desde sus ojos esmeraldas que, desde aquella oscuridad parecían un color aceituna, hasta bajar a sus labios.

-Estoy esperando tu permiso.

Aquello fue suficiente para que esta vez fuera Hermione la que se alzara lo suficiente para rodear su cuello con sus brazos, acercarlo a ella hasta atrapar sus labios. Era la primera vez que ella tomaba la iniciatiba con un hombre, ni siquiera podía explicar de donde salía aquella parte de ella pero no le importaba controlarla. Las manos de Harry se deslizaron desde su cara hasta su cintura. Habia besado a Hermione con anterioridad pero esta vez se sentía diferente, la intensidad aumentaba mientras sus bocas se reconocían. Sin embargo, no buscaban nada más, parecían conocerse con aquel gesto. Cuando el beso terminó, ambos aún seguían con respiración agitada y con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Se considera un buen fin al cita? -preguntó ella cuando el aire volvió a sus pulmones.

-Espero que todas acaben así entonces.

Harry se separó lo suficiente para poder abrir la puerta y dejar que subiera al auto. Ninguna cita terminaba así para él, todo terminaba en un cuarto de hotel, ninguna de las mujeres anteriores habian sido lo suficientemente importantes como para llevarlas a su casa. Y aún cuando en primer término pensó en Hermione como un reto para su cama. No esperaba nada más cuando llegaran a casa.

* * *

-Detalles, quiero detalles Hermione.

Ginny estaba sentada en su cama mirandola caminar de un lado a otro. Desde que se despidió de Harry en las escaleras se sentía en las nubes, al entrar en su habitación no esperaba encontrase a una peliroja acostada en su cama como si fuera un padre esperando a su hijo en altas horas de la madrugada. Se acercó a la peinadora para dejar los pendientes sobre esta y se giró para mirar a su curiosa amiga.

-Pues fuimos a cenar -dijo finalmente sabiendo que aquello no describía en lo absoluto lo que habia sido.

-Oh, claro. Ahora dime algo que no sepa sta. Obvia -el sarcasmo en su voz era notorio-. Sabes que no me voy a quedar con esa. Quiero saber todo desde el momento que salieron de la hacienda.

-Bien, ya -suspiró. Se acercó hasta la cama y se dejó caer a un lado de la peliroja, con Ginny era imposible guardarse nada, era de las que presionaban hasta el final. Tal vez de no haber elegido el arte hubiera sido buena policia-. Salimos de aquí y me llevo a un restaurante llamado "Mercy's".

-¿En serio?. Vaya que Harry sabe escoger buenos lugares -notó la mirada de la castaña al hacer su interrupción-. Lo siento, continua.

-Bueno, cuando llegamos fuimos a la mesa que tenía reservada y pedimos de comer -la miro-. No, no pienso decirte hasta qué comimos -Ginny soltó una leve carcajada y, a pesar de sonreír, simplemente continuó-. Estuvimos hablando casi toda la cena. Le conte cosas que solo tu y Ron saben.

-¿Hermione Granger contando su vida? Esto debería salir en las noticias mañana -se burló, ambas rieron pero Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

-Hablo en serio. Nunca lo hubiera hecho con una persona que acabo de conocer.

-Entonces es porque Harry no es "cualquiera".

-Eso creo y cuando nos besamos...

-¿Se besaron? -la voz de Ginny resonó en toda la habitación. Hermione la miro sorprendida mientras la peliroja se llevaba las manos a la boca. Se mantuvieron unos segundos esperando escuchar algún ruido. Nada-

-No sé por qué simplemente no se me ocurrió traer un megafono -esta vez era Hermione la que utilizaba el sarcasmo.

-Lo siento -su tono bajo a ser un susurro-. Simplemente no puedo creerlo. Los dos son las personas más extrañas en este mundo en cuanto a relaciones se refiere y no lo digo en modo de ofensa -aclaró mirandola-. Pero estoy feliz de que finalmente lo intenten.

La conversación se alargó un poco más después de que Hermione fuera a cambiarse. Parecían volver a los tiempos de adolescencia donde no podían esperar a contarle a su amiga sobre el chico que les gustaba. Las horas pasaron sin darse cuenta, Ginny cayó dormirda alrededor de las tres de la mañana. A Hermione le costó más, simplemente no podía sacarse de la cabeza al peliazabache que se encontraba durmiendo a pocas habitaciones de la suya.

* * *

El sonido insistente del telefono la despertó. Al mirar el reloj sobre la pequeña mesa a un lado de su cama observó que eran las nueve de la mañana. Se había quedado dormida al pasar la noche hablando con Ginny la cual se despertó por el mismo sonido.

-¿Diga? -la voz de Hermione denotaba que a penas acaba de levantarse.

_-¿Aun estás durmiendo?_ -preguntó la voz al otro lado de la línea. Hermione la reconoció como la de Draco.

-Draco, lo siento -la castaña no pasó de ser percibido el gesto de la peliroja al levantarse intentando escuchar la conversación-. Me entretuve, te prometo que en una hora estoy allá.

_-Bien, te espero._

Dejó el celular a un lado de la alarma y se levantó de la cama. Ginny la imitó.

-¿Que quería? -parecía aparentar no tener interés pero Hermione la conocia lo suficiente como para saber que no era así.

-Se supone que me reuniría con él para discutir algunos asuntos de los análisis y ya voy bastante tarde.

-Bien, te dejaré para que te arregles. Nos vemos más tarde.

Hermione se despidió desde el baño pues ya tenía el cepillo de dientes en su mano. Definitivamente ella no era así con respecto a la responsabilidad, era organizada y mucho más ahora que trabajaba. Se que tendría que hacer un esfuerzo mayor si quería que aquello con Harry funcionara.


	12. Chapter 12 No todo es eterno

**Capitulo 12  
****"No todo es eterno"**

-No creí que sería el último en enterarme de la noticina, Hermione.

La voz de un pelirrojo la sacó de sus pensamientos. Ron Weasley entró en la oficina con mirada reprobatoria pero cambió aquello por una sonrisa antes de abrazarla.

-¿Donde te habias metido? -preguntó jalando su mano para que ambos se sentaran en uno de los sillones de cuero en la habitación.

-Tuve que resolver algunos asuntos en California -apretó su mano pero se encongió de hombros-. Pero aquí el asunto no ese. No puedo creer que ahora estés saliendo con Harry. No entiendo cómo lo has logrado.

-El hombre es un hueso duro de roher -afirmó con una sonrisa en sus labios-. Pero creo que finalmente hemos decidido darnos una oportunidad.

-Eres sorprendente, Mione. Creo que eres la única que has logrado que Harry muestre otro lado que no tenga que ver con la empresa, la hacienda o su familia.

-No es tan malo cuando lo conoces -afirmó sin poder reprimir una sonrisa al recordar que los últimos días habían sido diferentes a la vez que lo conocio-. Pero vamos, en serio. Quiero que me cuentes, ¿por qué desapareciste tantos días?

-Ya te lo he dicho. Tuve que ir a resolver algunos asuntos en California, cosas de trabajo. Además aproveché la oportunidad de visitar a Sirius.

-¿En serio? pero... ¡te demoraste dos semanas! -su mirada era fija a la de Ron-. ¿Estás seguro que no hay nada mas?

-Bien, Hermione, ¿qué mas quieres sacarme?

-La verdad. Ronald, tu detectas cuando estoy nerviosa y yo cuando mientes. Y puede que no me estés mintiendo ahora pero estás omitiendo algo.

-Mentir no es lo mismo que omitir.

-¡Te delataste! escondes algo, termina de decirme qué es.

Ron suspiró al recostar su cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá. La mirada de Hermione se mantuvo fija mirando su pálido rostro mientras la mirada de él adoptaba aspecto soñador. Ella sabia que significaba.

-Conocí a alguien -confezó con voz melancolica aun mirando un punto fijo de la habitación, parecia estar recordando con detalle a la mujer.

-Ron está enamorado -canturreó dando un leve golpe en su hombro lo cual lo hizo salir de su ensueño. Él la miró con fijeza-. Oh vamos, tu rostro se iluminó al decirlo.

-Solo fueron un par de días -la tristeza se reflejaba en su voz-. Pero debo decirte que es la mujer mas increíble que conozco.

-¿En serio, entonces que esperas para contarme de ella?

Desde hacia meses que no veía a Ron enamorado. Debido a que tuvo que encargarse de entrar a la universidad por sí solo, además de encontrar un trabajo para mantenerse, su vida amorosa había pasado a segundo plano. Su familia no estaba de acuerdo con la carrera que quería estudiar, mucho menos con la de su hermana así que él mismo decidió apoyarla y ayudarla.

El silencio de Ron la hizo dudar. Por qué si sentía tan atraído a aquella mujer hablaba de ella como si no volvería a verla. La emoción al hablar sobre ella también era opacada por la tristeza de sus ojos.

-¿Que ocurré? -el silencio se hizo insoportable-. ¿Por qué no me cuentas sobre ella?

-Es que no es algo convensional -comenzó tomando aquella misma expresión al mirar al vacío-. No es como cuando dos personas se conocen, se enamoran y viven felices para siempre.

-¿Y me lo dices a mi? no es que haya sido de lo mas agradable conocer a Harry y nuestro trato no mejoró hasta hace unos días -Ron asintió pero su mirada no cambio. El ceño de Hermione comenzaba a fruncirse-. Bien, ya basta Ronald. Termina de decirme cual es el problema de esta mujer.

-Es un misterio -finalmente volvió a mirarla, sin embargo, Hermione lo miraba con una ceja levantada, como si aquello fuera una broma-. Te lo digo en serio -afirmó leyendo sus pensamientos.

-Es que no entiendo, ¿cómo que es un misterio? A ver... ¿qué se supone que es lo que pasa con esta mujer?, ¿estás seguro que quieres a alguien así?

-Lo estoy -respondió con firmeza al acomodarse en su asiento para quedar frente a ella-. Mira, si quieres puedo contarte toda la historia.

-Me gustaría.

-Fui a California a resolver papeles pendientes en el trabajo. Habia uno de esas reuniones que suelen hacer para reunirse con los inversionistas y tuve que asistir. Allí estaba ella -en su mirada parecía revivir el momento como una película.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ella es inversionista? -interrumpió el relato.

-Ella no -respondió un poco incómodo-. Su esposo.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como plato y no pudo evitar llevar ambas manos a su boca entreabierta. Se imaginaba cualquier problema con aquella mujer, menos que fuera casada. Principalmente porque podía describir a Ron como el hombre mas correcto que existía y eso iba en contra de sus principios.

-¿Cómo que es casada? -logró decir ella después de unos segundos en los que ni ella ni Ron dijeron nada.

-Sé que es una locura, Hermione. Sé en lo que me estoy metiendo -aclaró con seguridad, al parecer la reacción de la castaña no le sorprendía-. Y es por eso que decidimos dejarlo todo en un misterio.

-O sea que...

-O sea que todo empezó y terminó en California -aseguró aunque aquello no disipaba la molestía de su rostro-. Sé que es una locura así que no pensé en que aquello siguiera después de esos dos días.

-Eso quiere decir... que ustedes...

No hizo falta que respondiera. Su rostro lo delató sin decir ninguna palabra. Para Hermione aquello no era algo honesto, pero tampoco era quien para reclamarle. Muchas veces ella también había cometido estupideces y Ron solo estaba allí para escucharla, sin reclamos ni nada. Eso era lo que neceistaba él en ese momento así que alargó su brazo para abrazarlo y acercarlo a su pecho, como si fuera su madre, aunque si lo admitía en algunos momentos parecía serlo.

-Algunas veces es bueno que el corazón cometa locuras.

Con aquella ultima frase se sumergieron en un silencio profundo, no como los anteriores, este era simplemente para hacerse compañía, las palabras sobraban así que no tenían porqué pronunciarlas.

* * *

Era uno de los primeros momentos que tenía con Ron en meses. No habían tenido una conversación así en mucho tiempo y tenía que admitir que necesitaba a su mejor amigo. Quizás sin Ron no estuviera allí las cosas hubieran sido diferentes y, en ese momento, no quería que nada cambiara.

-Aquí estás.

Una ronca voz conocida se escuchó muy cerca de su oído. Al girarse se encontró a escasos centimetros del moreno el cual no perdía aquella sonrisa que no había podido sacar de su cabeza desde que aceptó trabajar allí.

-Pareciera que te has estado escondiendo de mi toda la mañana -se quejó antes de dejar un corto beso en sus labios mientras acariciaba su rostro hasta el cuello.

-No es eso. Estuve hablando con Ron.

-¿Ya llegó? ese ingrato ni siquiera ha ido a buscarme para decirme como le fue en California -su voz no era de reprobación, simplemente bromeaba. Aun así, Hermione no sonrió, solo suspiró-. ¿Pasó algo?

-Creo que no sería conveniente que lo presiones mucho sobre ese tema. Deja que él te cuente por sí mismo.

-¿Sucedió algo con Ron? -Harry tenía el ceño fruncido. Definitivamente decirle a alguien que no haga a algo es como poner un letrero con letras de neón diciendo HAZLO.

-No es nada grave -mintió para restarle importancia a la situación-. Es sobre su vida personal así que deja que él te cuente cuando esté preparado.

-¿Segura de que no es nada malo?

-Segura -afirmó sintiendose algo culpable por mentirle. Sin embargo lo decia por el bien de Ron, habia sido duro contarselo a ella, lo sería aun mas al hacerlo con el único que se preocupaba por él como hermano.

-Bien, entonces si dejamos el tema de Ron a un lado. Quiero que compenses el tiempo que pasé buscandote -la sonrisa volvió a su rostro al redear a Hermione con sus brazos-.

-Oh, vamos. No es mi culpa -sacó el labio inferior en un gesto infantil, Harry solo negó con la cabeza antes darle otro beso-. Bien, haré lo que el sr. Potter quiera.

-Eso me gusta mas.

Harry se inclino sobre ella para unir sus labios en un beso. Sin prisa alguna, se movían como si siguieran el compás de un mismo ritmo. Los brazos de Hermione rodearon su cuello mientras él bajaba sus manos deslozandolas hasta llegar a su cintura. Aquel momento era perfecto, podía quedarse así para siempre pero no todo es eterno... principalmente lo bueno.

-Lamento interrumpirlos.

Una dulce voz interrumpió el sueño. Ambos se separaron con asombro para encontrarse con una mujer de cabello rojizo, vestida con un traje de alta costura. Sonreía con amabilidad pero ninguno de los dos hacia ninguna reacción. Hermione no conocía la identidad de esa mujer pero Harry si parecía hacerlo, lo detectaba su reacción aunque no había movido ningún músculo. Una segunda mirada a la mujer lo confirmó, pero esta vez se detuvo en un detalle que podría darle una pista de aquella mujer. Sus ojos, de un color esmeralda que conocía, un color que solo podía venir de...

-Es bueno tenerte aquí, madre.


	13. Chapter 13 Nuevo Descubrimiento

**Capitulo 13**

**"Nuevo descubrimiento"**

Mientras Hermione sacaba los informes de cada paciente a la espera de que Draco apareciera, su mente no dejaba de pensar en la repentina llegada de los padres de Harry, hasta donde ella sabía, el resto de la familia llegaría en dos días. Sin saber cómo o por qué todo se había adelantado. Había decido dejar a Harry hablar con su madre a solas y por ende iría a investigar un poco mas en el caso de la hacienda, aun no podía entender como era que su investigación no había avanzado nada en mas de una semana.

Resopló al rendirse, no podía seguir así mientras su mente estuviera en el estudio con el ojiazul dentro del estudio. Dejó caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio de madera escuchando como todo se quedaba en silencio, parecía que no hubiera nadie en casa, aunque tal vez solo se debiera a las gruesas paredes.

-Vaya, tampoco pensé que el nivel de desesperación fuera tan alto.

La castaña levantó la cabeza para observar como el rubio entraba a la oficina con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios. Hermione no hizo mas que entornar los ojos antes de lanzarle una de las carpetas mas cercanas la cual el atrapó sin esfuerzo alguno.

-Entonces comenzaremos con Lupin, me parece bien -el tono de burla no pasó de ser percibido mientras lo veía ocupar la silla frente a ella-. ¿Tienes algo que debas decirme?

-Además de que mi cabeza está en cualquier parte menos en estás carpetas... no.

-Tampoco tengo nada -dijo sin hacer caso al sarcasmo de la voz de la ojimiel-. Creo que estamos oficialmente estancados.

-Creo que eso lo supe hace unos cuatro días -resopló esta vez recostado su espalda de la silla-. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en venir?

-Tengo trabajo, Hermione. Tu has estado en el hospital, sabes como es de transcurrido solo en la mañana.

-Si, pero no me refería al trabajo -observó detenidamente al rubio pero éste no le devolvió la mirada-. ¿Por qué no has llamado a Ginny?

Ella no era de las que se guardaban las cosas y su mayor defecto que ser sutil no era su fuerte. Draco se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio hasta que por fin decidió levantar la mirada de la carpeta para encontrarse con los ojos color miel de Hermione.

-Mi trabajo es lo mas importante. Y mis amigos lo son aun mas -aclaró con honestidad, Hermione solo mantuvo su mirada en él-. No quiero arriesgar un problema con Harry por una relación que no pueda funcionar.

-¿Cómo sabes que no va a funcionar? -refutó con el ceño fruncido, no le gustaba hacia donde iba eso-. Al menos deberías intentarlo.

-¿Valdría la pena? -Hermione abrió los labios pero el siguió antes de que una palabra saliera de su boca-. No estoy seguro de querer perder una amistad.

-Podrías perder a la mujer indicada.

-Eso suena un poco cursi.

-Puede que si, pero tal vez lo sea y estás rechazando la posibilidad incluso antes de intentarlo siquiera.

-Hermione, desde que comenzé a trabajar contigo sé los problemas que has tenido con Potter y hasta la fecha no te he dicho lo que opino de eso -la seriedad se notaba en a voz y en los ojos del rubio-. Por favor, te pido que hagas lo mismo con mis relaciones amorosas.

Quizo decir algo pero rachazó la idea. Si bien no le gustaba que le hiciera eso a su mejor amiga, tenía que admitir que Draco se había portado bastante bien con ella y no había preguntado mas allá de lo que ella le contaba. Incluso no estaba segura de que estuviera al tanto de la relación que tenía con Harry.

El silencio reinó en la oficina mientras revisaban las carpetas compartiendo algunas opiniones. Era incomodo trabajar así, al menos para Hermione. Cuando le molestaba algo no estaba tranquila hasta que se lo sacara de la mente y no se lo sacaría de la mente hasta que conversara seriamente con Draco.

Estuvo por abordar el tema nuevamente cuando el sonido de la puerta la interrumpió, quizás eso había sido lo mejor.

-Pase.

Su voz fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la persona detrás de la puerta escuchara. Draco mantuvo su vista fija en el informe cuando Ginny seguida de un pelirrojo entraban en la oficina.

-Hermione, este es mi hermano Percy -comunicó la pelirroja cuando se dió por vencida con la mirada de Draco-.

-Un gusto, Percy.

Hermione se levantó para saludar al hombre estrechando su mano mientras Draco no hizo mas que un asentimiento de cabeza sin separar su mirada del papel que tenía en sus manos. A la castaña le llamó mas la atención la castaña que tenía a su lado.

-Oh, esta es Lavender Brown -presentó Percy a la mujer quien sonrió mientras extendía la mano hacia la castaña-. Es mi esposa y es psicologa, pensé que también podría ayudarnos.

-Cuanta mas ayuda se pueda mejor -aceptó con una sonrisa estrechando la mano de Levander-. ¿También te quedarás? -preguntó a Ginny quien aun intentaba que el rubio la mirara.

-Eh, no. No puedo. Tengo que terminar unos cuadros para mi clase -tenía el presentimiento que era mas una excusa que cualquier cosa-. Vere si vuelvo luego.

Decidió no decir mas, tampoco quería que aquello se volviera un momento incomodo cuando de verdad necesitaba determinar el problema de ese asunto lo antes posible. No era que hubiera tenido un trabajo así antes o algo parecido pero precisamente que fuera el primero no la hacia sentir mejor.

-Bueno, Hermione. Ginevra me ha contado sobre el problema que tienen y la verdad lo veo complicado, especialmente porque ya han pasado tres meses de la ultima tanda de trabajadores que se fueron.

-Lo sé, Percy. El problema es que la mayoría estuvo enfermo antes de irse, por eso se decidió comenzar investigando que fuera un problema inmunológico. Sin embargo, Draco y yo nos hemos encargado de investigar y ninguno de ellos ha coincidido en la misma enfermedad.

-Bien, ya al menos descartamos eso. Entonces deben tener otra cosa en común, ¿han buscado papeles legales?

-La verdad es que lo poco que hemos podido hacer es preguntarles a cada uno sobre su vida y a los que los conocen -esta vez fue Draco quien habló-. Pero no hemos buscado mas alla. Ni siquiera sabemos por donde empezar.

-¿Pueden pasarme las carpetas? -pidió Leavender extendiendo la mano cuando Hermione se las dió. Abrió algunas dejandolas sobre la mesa.

La mujer se mantuvo en silencio varios minutos. Ninguno de los tres se atrevió a decir nada sin dejar de mirarla con detenimiento. No sabía que podrían encontrar en esa carpeta ya que Hermione se había encargado de revisar al menos cuatro veces cada carpeta antes de que llegaran.

Al rededor de veinte minutos pasaron hasta que el semblande de la castaña cambió. Su ceño fruncido denotaban que había algo que no entendía así que Hermione se preparó para responder cualquier pregunta.

-¿Algunos de ustedes se preocupó por pensar si tenían relación con el primero en retirarse de la hacienda?

Esta vez la cara de los tres cambiaron a confusión. Levander se levantó para mostrar el nombre del primer trabajador en retirarse y la fecha en que lo había hecho, tres días después abandonaron la hacienda alrededor de quince trabajadores.

-Tom Riddle -leyó Hermione en voz alta sobre el dedo de Lavender.

-Según está anotado, este trabajador se fue por problemas con Harry. Éste estuvo a punto de despedirlo pero siendo condecendiente dedició darle una segunda oportunidad -citó lo leído-. No aceptó eso y prefirió irse.

-¿Alguno de ustedes sabe quien podría contar la historia completa? -preguntó Percy paseando su mirada de Draco a Hermione-.

-¿Al mismo Harry? -sugirió el rubio pero Lavender sacudió la cabeza-.

-No es recomendable. Preguntarle a alguna de las dos partes solo nos dirá su versión de la historia. Necesitamos a alguien que haya visto el problema desde afuera.

-Ava ha estado trabajando aquí mucho tiempo, desde que los padres de Harry vivían aquí. Tal vez ella sepa algo.

* * *

Ya había pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que se había reunido con sus padres. Habían muchas cosas que no les había contado, por ejemplo, que ahora tenía una relación con Hermione y el hecho de que su madre los encontrara besandose lo había dejado con pocas opciones para contar la historia.

-Entonces dime, ¿desde cuando tienes una relación? -había tardado mucho en hacer esa pregunta.

-¿Qué relación? -su padre no sabia nada así que ahora debía encontrar la forma de decirselo-. ¿Sales con alguien, hijo?

-La verdad es que es reciente pero si. Estoy saliendo con alguien.

-Es bueno saberlo, querido -su madre parcía feliz-. No pensé verte enamorado después de lo que pasó con...

-Lo sé mamá -interrumpió sin querer volver escuchar ese nombre-. Pero creí que ya era momento de sacarla de mi vida.

-¿Has tratado de comunicarte con ella? ¿has sabido si tuvo...

-No he sabido nada de ella. Parece que desapareció del mapa. El investigador no ha podido encontrar nada mas sobre ella.

-Una pregunta hijo -la mirada de su madre era seria mientras tomaba sus manos-. ¿Tu de verdad amas a esta muchacha?

-Ya lo creo mamá -tenía que ser eso lo que definía el sentimiento por la castaña.

-Y si volviera... tu sabes quien -no quizo mencionar el nombre al sentir la mirada de Harry-. ¿Qué pasaría con Hermione?

El silencio de Harry fue la respuesta esperada. Si el mismo era sincero, no lo sabía, no podía decir que dejaría a Hermione porque la quería demasiado para eso, pero... esa pregunta rezonaba en su cabeza. ¿Que pasaría si volviera?


End file.
